I'm, Like, a High School Student Now!
by Charlcharl
Summary: Poland wants to impress his best friend, Lithuania. And how does he do this? He proves that nothing's going to beat him, whether it's fighting in a war or...surviving high school for a year. Ouran looks both fancy and expensive and so is the obvious choice. What will happen when Feliks goes to school for the first time ever?
1. Like, Why?

Hi! This is just an idea that popped into my mind recently. I know they're a lot of these country-goes-to-Ouran fics but I personally love reading them. So, I decided to create another one of these fics for Feliks. Obviously, I don't mean to steal ideas from other people, so I'll try my best to keep this original!

In way of pairings, you could see this as a PoLiet friendship or romance – it could go either way. There will also be cannon Tamaki/Haruhi and one-sided LitBel.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or OHSHC, I'm sorry to say.**

* * *

**I'm, Like, a High School Student Now!**

**Chapter One – Like, Why?**

Poland looked up at the graceful, pearl-pink structure before him, then down at himself and the uniform he wore. Today, he had on the canary yellow female garb, but he planned to alternate between this and the male variant of blue blazer and black trousers on days when the mood struck him.

The blonde eyed his new surroundings curiously. (Was it even the right season for cherry blossoms to bloom?) The other students looked so calm in their environment.

Poland was struck with a sudden, slightly surprising notion: _he could actually do this!_ He'd show Liet that he was the still the super-strong nation he had always been; he'd make it through high school, if it was the last thing he did!

* * *

…_A Month or so Ago…_

Poland gave a nonchalant yawn. What time was it already? Past lunch, no doubt. The blonde could already feel his stomach start to rumble.

Unlike his best friend, Lithuania, he wasn't going to act interested in something he clearly wasn't and likely never would be. And what was that something? Politics. From what Poland could gather, someone owed someone money, someone else said something offensive and the resulting fist fight was loud and, most importantly, time-consuming.

_Ugh!_ World meetings could be such a bore.

And where was America, their supposed host nation, when they needed him to restore order? Well, he'd skipped out ages ago in favour of a Big Mac and an extra large Coke.

"Hey, Liiiiiet?" The green-eyed nation turned to face his before-mentioned best friend.

"Hm? Is everything okay, P-" Poland slumped suddenly against his shoulder.

"Your reaction is, like, priceless!" He laughed, his boredom having been relieved, if only for a second. Lithuania only sighed.

"It's only 1:00. We'll break for lunch fairly soon." The other man smiled reassuringly.

"We were, like, totally supposed to break half an hour ago!"

It was then that they heard the long-overdue sound of Russia's horror-filled gasp, followed by a string of fearful pleas, mingled in with the general mayhem of the meeting room. Poland could swear he heard wedding bells chiming with an air of finality somewhere in the background. It was also then that Lithuania nudged Poland from his shoulder.

"I promise to take you shopping later, if you move your head away right now." The brown-haired man offered, knowing full well the inevitable reaction.

"Deal."

In case you hadn't already guessed, Belarus was now present in the room. And when Belarus was in the room, Liet began to act weirdly, to say the least. (Apparently she had held his hand once, or something? Nothing wrong with that, apart from the fact she broke all of his fingers in the action. Well, whatever you're in to…) So, Poland was guessing, just at that moment, his best friend was attempting to appear 'cool' and 'masculine' to the female nation, and having the head of another male – one with a tendency to cross-dress, no less – on his shoulder, was just cramping his style.

The blonde couldn't help feeling just that little bit hurt.

However, watching Liet make puppy-dog eyes at the back of Belarus's head could prove to be quite entertaining, at times.

Sensing eyes upon her back, the woman in question stiffened, momentarily looking away from her beloved brother and turning to face the person whose gaze she must have felt. She proceeded to cross the room towards them in double-quick time…

* * *

…_Filtered for M-worthy Violence…_

"Hey, Liet?"

"_Yes_, Poland?"

"I _sooo_ could have taken her on!"

"I'm sure you could have, Poland."

Lithuania would never learn. Belarus would never have feelings for anyone outside her own family unless, of course, those feelings were less than positive. A prime example of this would be when she had discovered that panda suit in Russia's wardrobe, and China had ended up having to sleep at S. Korea's place for three months. You didn't mess with a nation in love.

…Well, unless you were Poland. Then, it was perfectly fine.

"I'm, like, one of the strongest countries here. I mean, have you _seen_ my history?" The blonde was never one to brag, but anyone who hurt his best friend was no friend of his.

"Yes. We are basically neighbours, after all."

Lithuania had kept his promise – they were now walking through one of America's shopping malls, Poland pressing his nose up against the glass of different window displays every now and then. The meeting they had previously been in had broken off abruptly after an ambulance almost had to be called. One problem with holding world meetings at America's house: expensive health care.

"Liet, if you were, like, a normal human, then that crazy woman would have totally killed you just now!" His words had less effect when followed by, "You think those shoes would look good on me? Cherry is totally my colour, right?"

"I've known Belarus for years now. She's just shy! She's scared of taking chances, so she lashes out at people. I've always been there for her, though." Then, more of a mumble, "Oh, she's so cute!" After seeing Poland's eyes on him, he added, "The shoes would look fabulous."

"Hmmm…I think you're right. They'd make my legs look super long and-" He stopped himself midsentence. "Look, Liet. I, like, don't care how long you've known her – if Belarus tries to break any more of your bones I'll, like, totally take her down!"

"I'm sure you will, Poland." He sounded almost…uninterested. That was odd.

…Oh, crap! He really liked her, didn't he?

"You still doubt my wicked skillz? That's so not cool!" The blonde turned his attention away from the heels he had just fallen in love with. "You know me way better than that yandere Russia-Fangirl. I am the almighty Poland and she's-"

"Eh, I'm sorry O' Almighty One."

"I'm so not joking here!" How could he get his point across? "Come oooooon, Liet. You know me, right? I'm totally never gonna let anyone else but me boss you about." Lithuania gave him a questioning look. "Fine. I'm totally never gonna let anyone else boss you about _again_, 'kay?" So much for trying to lighten the mood – Liet looked more depressed than ever now. He tried again, "I've grown up, like, a lot lately, you know? Now, nothing's gonna have me beat, no matter if it's, like, another stupid war, or…or a year in high school!" He threw up his arms in frustration. Lithuania just didn't seem to get the point here: Poland would be there for him now, long after the scars Belarus would no doubt inflict had faded away.

However, that wasn't the message Liet had understood.

"You, in high school?" He was laughing. That, at least, was a start. "Now that, I've got to see."

"What? You don't think I could, like, do it?" The smaller nation pouted cutely.

"Sorry, you're just far too shy around new people!" Liet was still laughing. This was way better than before's gloomy atmosphere. "And I really can't imagine you doing homework or anything – your Boss finds it hard enough to get you to file even basic reports!"

Now Poland had an idea. An idea which would, in time, bring Poland and Lithuania closer together once more. Only, the blonde nation didn't quite know that yet.

"Fine then. I'll, like, prove you so wrong!"

"Eh…what? You'll file your reports on time?"

"_No_. I'll enrol in high school. Nothing's gonna defeat me and I'll totally prove it."

Lithuania appeared to be left speechless. Truly, his closest friend never ceased to amaze him.

Poland gave a triumphant smirk, before turning on his heels and jogging off in the other direction. He didn't even stop to buy the shoes.

* * *

Back at the hotel room he had been staying at for the meeting, Poland was conducting a thorough internet search for the world's most expensive high schools. Well, if he was going through with this, then he might as well do it with style.

Only five minutes into his search, and he was taking out his mobile, dialling a number he hadn't called enough times to have memorised, and reclining back in his chair.

"Ah, _konnichiwa_, Poland-san." The familiar Japanese voice answered calmly. "I'm only staying a little way up the hall, so if you need to see me about anything-"

"Nah. It's, like, not that private." The Polish man answered, kicking his feet up to rest on the hotel room's dresser. "More like, I've got a totally unexpected question to ask you."

"Yes, of course. I'd be happy to answer your question, Poland-san."

"I'm gonna be moving to Japan for a year." He said it so simply, as if this were the most natural comment in the world.

"U-um, excuse me, Poland-san, but is that really possible…?" Japan didn't sound flustered as such, but it was obvious that this came as a shock to him.

"No worries. I've, like, already cleared it with my boss," Poland's Boss knew all too well that his nation was impulsive, and so actually doubted he would go through with the idea, "And Lithuania's Boss – he's coming too, by the way." Liet didn't quite know this yet, but he was going to be joining him. Liet's Boss was a little harder to convince, but preserving national alliances was of the upmost priority; all Poland had to do was say he'd stop trade with Lithuania – highly unlikely – and the Prime minister was putty in his hands.

"Ah, I am very sorry to question you, Poland-san, but…why, exactly, are you planning on staying in Japan?"

"Simple. You're gonna hook us up with a totally rad apartment near Ouran Academy, that well pricey school at your place and I'm, like, gonna be a new student there next term."

…

"Hey, Japan? You still there, Bro?"

* * *

And that was how Poland and Lithuania ended up in Japan. And also how the latter nation ended up, paintbrush in hand, in an all too nostalgic situation. Never would he confide in his friend about his crushes again. Never.

"Hey, Liet? You, like, missed a spot."

"I've got it."

Their new apartment was nice enough. Not insanely glamorous, but Poland was at the school on a scholarship, after all. Getting him that scholarship was a simple matter of faking past academic records under Poland's human name of Feliks Lukasiewicz. And, considering Ouran Academy was willing to take him in on his history 'grades' alone – a subject which any nation new date-for-date, word-for-word – 'Feliks' would be fine.

But back to the apartment. It was blandly coloured, but Liet was quickly fixing that. Then again, the whole apartment block was a new build, so what could you expect? In any case, in was a modern affair, with good quality wooden flooring and a fairly spacious interior. They both got their own room, plus a kitchen, bathroom and general living area to share.

They would have to pay Japan a visit and thank him big time for this.

"Hey, Liet?"

"Yes, yes, I'll go back over that wall in a minute, for the second coat."

"No, not that." Contrary to what you may be thinking, Poland was helping out with fixing up their new home – he had been bringing in new paint and pouring it into that little pot where you coated the rolling-paintbrush-thing since they had begun working. "I just wanted to ask if we were, like, gonna call each other by our, like, human names now?" To help prevent suspicion arising in the minds of both Ouran's well-connected students and their new, prying neighbours, Lithuania had also adopted a new name. Toris Laurinaitis. Poland had caringly stated that the surname sounded more like an illness than a family, but the other country had taken no notice, nor offence.

"Oh, yes, that might be a smart idea." Lithuania smiled at Poland over his shoulder. "It's nice to meet you, Feliks Lukasiewicz. Or would that be Lukasiewicz Feliks? Japan is so confusing at times, and it's only our first day."

"Meh. Like, whatev's. It's awesome to meet you, too, Toris Laurinaitis."

* * *

…_Back to the Present Day…_

Earlier that morning, Lit-_Toris_ had been fussing more than usual. Was Pol-_Felix_ really going through with this? He didn't have to. Really. But the impulsive country's mind was set. Toris should call him at lunch, to see if he was still alright but, other than that, Felix was determined to prove his coolness in front of his best friend once more.

And so it was that Poland become a high school student for the first time, at the youthful age of near one-thousand years.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading!

Like I say, there are so many great country-goes-to-Ouran fics out there, but I've attempted to write one nonetheless. I'd love to hear your comments. Constructive criticisms welcome, but please no flames. Whenever I write a story, I never seem able to pace myself well and everything ends up sounding rushed. So, how did you find the pacing?

Thank you again!

XD


	2. Like, What?

A big thank you to **Dark Void Princess 21**, **Zantetsuken Reverse** and **Guest** for reviewing – virtual hugs to all of you!

The translations in this chapter are from the ever reliable Google Translate, so sorry to any native speakers, haha!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Ouran or anything else mentioned in this fic. *Tear***

* * *

**I'm, Like, a High School Student Now!**

**Chapter Two – Like, What?**

Right. No point in just looking, was there?

Mustering up every ounce of his courage, Feliks threw open the wide, slightly sparkly doors before him, crossing the threshold to Ouran Academy with more reluctance than the time when he had to hand over part of Estonia and Latvia. Lie-_Toris_ gave him a really serious look for that one, but he couldn't help it – Sweden's just so_ intimidating_!

Before him, a lobby filled to the brim with varying tone of pink opened out. It was…fabulous. In fact, he might have to send _Toris_ out to buy a clock just like that one – a half-sized grandfather clock, white with ribbons of palest peal tracing the sides. They'd need a new clock anyway, for the obvious duty of telling the time.

Feliks only needed to walk a few steps in, when he noticed the small, rectangular sign proclaiming '_Ouran Front Office_', out of the corner of his eye. In the letter detailing his acceptance into Ouran, it had said that he would first need to visit the front office in order to collect some papers to hand to his teachers, along with his schedule, a map of the school and some general information.

Taking a deep, preparatory breath, Feliks lifted a pale fist and knocked lightly on the office door before entering. Inside the front office, a young secretary with shoulder-length black hair and square, professional-looking glasses looked up from her computer. She smiled reassuringly, before gesturing the blonde to come forward.

"Hello, you must be…" It had been a while since Poland had last spoken Japanese, (when he had spoken to Japan, he had used English, as they were at America's place at the time) so he was mentally translating as fast as he could. "Um…I'm sorry, I can't seem to find…" The receptionist's fingers rapidly smacked at the computer keys. She looked up abruptly. "This is strange…It says here we were to expect a _male_ student." She laughed, "So, unless your name is 'Feliks', then I think we've had a bit of a mix-up-"

"And so what if my name is, like, Feliks?" Some of his old Poland-panache was coming back to him, as he waved a hand in a suitably sassy motion. "Like, I think it's a totally awesome name." He did choose it himself, after all.

"…You're, um, a…guy?" What part of that didn't the secretary understand?

"Well, _duh_!" Feliks placed both his hands on his hips and leaned forward slightly, subconsciously, "There's, like, nothing in the rules that says I can't be my totally awesome self, now, is there?"

"A-ah, no, of course not. Um, so, Lukasiewicz-san," She reached underneath of her desk, finding a bundle of immaculate printouts and handing them over to the new student. "So, uh, your schedule is on top there, with your map just underneath that. I've ordered the other papers for you so that-" Feliks had switched off by this time. His usual bout of sassiness over, he was beginning to become hyper-alert of his surroundings, and not in a good way. It was just…the receptionist's eyes…the way she was looking at him.

"Um, Lukasiewicz-san? Why are you hiding behind a plant pot?"

"L-like, n-no reason." Where was Lithuania when you needed to duck down behind him? Well, with any luck, painting their new apartment in the same colours as were Ouran's apparent theme.

"As I was saying…" The receptionist continued. "Houshakuji-san will be here shortly."

_Housha-wha?_

"…W-w-ho s'at?" A small voice came from behind a flower pot.

"_If you were listening, Lukasiewicz-san_," Was it just him, or did she sound kind of…annoyed? "Then you would know that she will be helping you in getting around. She, too, is in class 1-A, and so will be with you for most of your lessons." There then came three clear knocks on the door. "Ah, right on cue." That was some pretty amazing timing, he had to say. "Please come in, Houshakuji-san."

The door opened slowly, finally revealing a brown-eyed girl of mid-height, with long, light brown hair. She didn't look overly Japanese-like but, then again, he only really had Japan himself to go on.

Upon seeing the other student in the room, Houshakuji-san approach him with mild confusion hinting at her features. "Hi there, I'm Houshakuji Renge. It's nice to meet you." She bowed her head lightly. "I was told you were a guy, so…" She gave an amused smile.

"I-I'm Feliks Lukasiewicz. Just, like, call me Feliks or something – it's t-totally shorter." He stumbled out. He would have mentioned his true gender if _a._ he thought it mattered, or _b._ he could have gathered the courage.

"You are so, totally," She paused dramatically, "_MOE!_" She pressed her hands together, clutching them to her chest. "You can me Renge." She smiled again.

Renge didn't seem all that bad. A little eccentric, maybe but, after all, Poland did know an awful lot of eccentric people.

"Oh, we should probably get going now." Renge tilted her head, motioning the other student to follow. "Class should be starting soon, so it's time for the whistle-stop tour!"

Feliks kept his head down, arms hugging his middle for most of the super-short tour. Well, 'tour' was giving it a little too much credit, as it mainly just consisted of Renge pointing at places on the school map and explaining what they were. Lithuania had used this same method with the world map, only to try and explain to him who several new countries were. Needless to say, both explanations were ignored in favour of far more interesting topics. Like those shoes he never got to buy over at America's place!

"Sorry my explanation's so short." Renge dropped her shoulders in an action which was dejected and deflated both. Two moments passed before she unexpectedly perked up. "I'll tell you what. Meet me in music room three at lunch break, and then we'll take some more, 'kay?" She gestured Feliks further up the corridor. "We'd really better get to class now."

Homeroom. Class 1-A.

_Deep breath, Polska, deep breath. _Needless to say, Feliks had the jitters. Just through that door were thirty or so teenagers, minded only by a single adult. That was really- _No! You're Polska,, damnit! If you can't, like, even handle a bunch of kids then, like, you'd better hope God's totally on your side if there's ever a World War III!_

"Er, Feliks…?" Renge had already opened the door and had finished introducing him to their homeroom teacher.

"Ah, right!" The blonde snapped to attention, walking timidly towards his new 'sensei'. That was the correct word, right? He was obtusely aware of his surroundings, even more so than with the sectary in the front office. He could feel all sixty-odd eyes boring into him; he heard every rapidly spoken whisper at his back. Whispers of…

"…_so cute…_"

"…_Renge said it'd be a guy…_"

"…_aw, she looks so nervous…_"

"…_how comes my hair won't do that…?_"

…Huh?

Aw? Cute? Awesome hair?

…He could actually get used to this.

"Lukasiewicz-san," The homeroom teacher's voice cut through his brief musings. "If you would care to introduce yourself?" Despite the fact that it was phrased as a question, Feliks highly doubted he could just say "no, thanks" and be done with it.

"Uh…_Aj_, I'm P-_Feliks_ Lukasiewicz. J-just, like, call me Feliks or something, cuz it's, like, way shorter. I-I'm here on a-a scholarship from, like, Poland and stuff." All eyes on him, Poland began to quiver.

"Very good, Feliks," The teacher nodded approvingly, "Now, if you'd like to just take that seat at the back there, next to Houshakuji-san?" Feliks nodded lightly.

_Renge seems totally nice,_ he reminded himself sternly, _You'll be, like, fine._

Classes went smoothly enough. Registration, followed by maths, modern Japanese, science, then a foreign language (in his case, totally familiar English). For someone over a millennia old, high school level education proved to be a simple feat. However, not talking during class or falling asleep halfway through was evidently more difficult.

By the time lunch had arrived, Feliks desired nothing more than a nap. Nevertheless, he had promised Renge – who had promptly disappeared – that he would meet her in one of the music rooms. Music room three? That sounded about right.

…So, where was this music room, exactly?

Meh. He'd find it!

Feliks grabbed his bag – a cute one shoulder number, pure white in colouration – and headed out in search of the mysterious music room. He let his mind wonder as aimlessly as his feet, after a while coming to the conclusion that yellow so wasn't his colour and he'd probably wear the male uniform tomorrow. Either that, or 'accidently' slip in a red sock when Liet next did the washing. Did yellow and red make pink? Probably.

"_Hey, Feliks, over here!_" He heard the high-pitched sound of an over-excited Renge calling him over. It was funny how soon he had grown to recognise the girl's voice. Sure, it _was_ rather distinctive, but still.

The blonde turned his pale head toward Renge's direction; she waved at him from a little ways up the hall, holding open one of the imposing double doors. So why was she inviting him to a music room, again? Did she play an instrument? Whatever this particular instrument was, she seemed to absolutely adore it. She was squealing by this point and everything! Poland had played the accordion a little in his youth, but that was, like, so last century. And, besides, it had never been anything but a minor hobby.

Pushing his musings aside for the moment, he wobbled over in the direction of the female student. She grinned, before reaching out and dragging Feliks through the door by the arm.

The sight which met his eyes within…well, he wasn't quite sure whether to laugh or take it seriously. The other students seemed to be treating the situation seriously enough. In fact, it all appeared to be rather banal to them - they appeared calm, yet over-joyed. It was a peculiar mixture.

Six guys and one girl – although she was wearing a male uniform, so Feliks's mind soon began to doubt itself – were positioned in the centre of the gigantean music room, all standing up, apart from one of the males, who was modestly seated upon a red velvet throne. That one also held a silken-petaled rose in his fingers, which he held with exaggerated nonchalance. The most extravagantly dressed of all of them (was that a seventeenth-century tricorn hat upon his head? That bastard Prussia would be proud. In fact, so would…) strode forward with an outstanding amount of self-assurance. He stopped when he reached Feliks, handing him the rose and bowing gracefully.

"Welcome, Princess," The boy smiled, "to our garden of _beauty!_" He threw his hands up into the air, twirling around on one foot as the petals of a thousand scarlet roses fell without known purpose upon the room. Feliks found himself vaguely pitying the person who would have to clean that lot up.

"…A-are you, like, French, by any chance?" Honestly, that guy was like France's clone, right down to the tricorn hat which the European nation had used to wear years ago.

The blonde boy blinked his violet eyes, openly astonished.

"Why, yes, yes I am. But…how did you know, Princess?" He asked. Feliks thought quickly about the right lie to say here.

"Uh, I, like, have some sort of family in France and, like, I know someone who is, like, totally like you!" The amount of 'likes' only increased with stress.

"Oh, really?" The boy had gained the expression of an excited child now. "Which part of France?" _Uh, all of it._

"Paris. Like, as central as you can get." That sounded at least feasible, right?

"And you've been?" He suddenly seemed to remember his manners, "Please, call me Tamaki, by the way." He then continued, utterly unperturbed. "Ah, to walk amongst the streets of Paris in the fall – oh how divine it is to indulge in the simple pleasures of nature." _But…Paris was a city…how was that natural, exactly?_

"I've been, like, a crazy amount of times." That was true enough.

"Ah, I see-" The patriotic tune of _Mazurek Dąbrowskiego_ cut Tamaki off mid-sentence. Feliks would really have to get that changed whilst he was staying in Japan, lest suspicion begin to rise...Or so Liet would say, anyway.

…Oh, speak of the Devil.

"_Ei_," He greeted the other nation in Lithuanian. See? He could be sensitive when he tried. "_Aš vis dar gyvas!_" On the other end of the line, Liet chuckled openly.

"_Well, that's certainly good to hear. So, I-_" Feliks interrupted him.

"Hey, Liet, I have got, like, the most awesome idea for our apartment." He flipped his hair with one hand subconsciously, holding his mobile between his ear and shoulder. "I say, we paint it, like, a wicked hipster pink. But, like, not a powder pink, like this place is, cuz that would be totally lame. No, I was thinking more of an über cool fuchsia. You dig it, right?"

"_Uh…I'm not painting our new apartment pink,_ Feliks._ And don't forget that I am the only one doing any real work here._" Liet gave a nervous laugh. Poland could just imagine the other nation scratching his chin and closing his eyes in that worried-come-confused way he had.

"Like, whatever." He would so give in and do it in the end.

"_Anyway, I only called to see how you were doing. So, if you're fine, then…_" He paused. "_Well, I'll see you after school, then. We can eat out tonight, if you'd like?_"

"That sounds, like, totally cool. See you then." And, with that, Feliks hung up.

…Only to find that the whole room was now looking at him…and that, this time, there was no plant pot to hide behind.

"A friend?" Tamaki questioned, his face almost as eager and child-like as before.

"U-uh, yeah," What was the story again? "Me and Toris have been besties since, like, eva'. W-when I got this scholarship he, like, agreed to come with me." 'Agreed' being a very loose term. "Right now he's, like, painting our new apartment up and so I was just trying to get my own epic colour scheme a mention." That seemed a fairly logical story…so why did the room look so shocked?

"Really?" Renge gasped. "You're staying on your own, with a guy, in a foreign country? In your own apartment?" She covered her mouth with her hand. "You commoner's really are rather perverse."

Never before in his life had the great Polska been referred to as a 'commoner', but he decided to let that one slide.

"W-what's, like, weird about it?" Feliks was yet to realise that wearing a dress to school could really pull someone's gender into question. "Liet and I have been, like, friends since way before I can even remember." Way before any of them lot could, either, that was for sure.

Renge merely giggled. "Heh. So why do you call him 'Liet'?"

"Oh." That one he could answer. "Cuz he's, like, Lithuanian, yeah? It totally makes sense."

Again, Renge gave a tinkling laugh. "Come on, Feliks. We should have some tea now, 'kay?"

* * *

Thanks for reading chapter two of this fic - I hope you all enjoyed!

Oh, and the reason that no one apart from the receptionist has realised Feliks's true gender is that it's a foreign name and...well, it's going to be a lot of fun to write the scene when they actually realise he's a guy, haha.

Anyway, thanks again and, if you could review, that would be great!

XD

* * *

Translations:

_Aj_ - Polish - _Hey  
_

_Ei_ - Lithuanian - _Hey_

_Aš vis dar gyvas! - _Lithuanian - _I'm still alive!_

And _Mazurek Dąbrowskiego_ is the Polish national anthem.


	3. Like, Help!

Big thank yous to **Guest, Zantetsuken Reverse, DVP21, explosionsandtaffy, TatlTails, Iricelli, AssassinPrincess, Iris Butterfly, S.I.N1146  
**for reviewing!

I've added translations to the last chapter. I should have added them earlier, but it just slipped my mind, haha.

This chapter is sort of random, as I've not really decided on a definite plot direction yet - although, I am half way there - so, any ideas/suggestions about that would be great!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Ouran.**

* * *

**I'm, Like, a High School Student Now!**

**Chapter Three – Like, Help!**

The tea was of the sweet lemon variety, served in tall glass cups that just screamed "_I'm expensive, break me and it's coming out of _your_ bank amount!_" And it wasn't as if _Feliks_ could just tap into _Poland's_ national budget for a while now, either.

No country, no easy money.

No easy money, no new shoes.

_Oh, how he regretted not buying those stupid, cherry red heels back at America's place!_

"So, Feliks?" Renge's inquisitive voice brought him back to the real world. She and he – along with several other girls, each more excitable than the last – were seated around a small, circular table, covered with a pale yellow tablecloth and adorned with far too many exotic sweets to count.

"Like, yeah?" The blonde answered lazily, cheek resting heavily atop his palm. This whole situation – the weirdly dressed guys and girl, the fluttering young women all around them – was, like, totally messing with his mind.

"Can you tell us more about the guy you're staying here with?" The other girls leant closer simultaneously in response.

"What, Liet?" Why were they so interested in him? He'd only mentioned him once, to explain the phone call. What was all the hype about?

"Are there any others?" Renge giggled; the other girls tittered along with her.

"Hm? No, 'course not." Sure, there were a ton of other people he could have asked to come along with them, but why would he? There was a point to this little trip of theirs, after all. They had a bet, with honour at stake.

"Well then, tell us about him!" She grinned, almost menacing.

"Uh, so we've known each other for, like, ever now. And, um, Toris – that's, like, his name, yeah? – is, uh…" Lithuania was a lot of things. But Toris? Toris was… "Well, he's kinda serious and so he, like, over-thinks things way too much. He worries, like, an epic amount. Plus, he's, like totally easy to push around when you know how to deal with him, which is probably, like, a bad thing. Is that enough info?"

Renge clutched her hands to her chest, her eyes wide and sparkling.

"Ooooooh, how _romantic_!" She squealed.

…_Wait, what?_

"H-huh? R-r-romantic?! Like, what? How?" That girl's imagination was dangerous. Wild and dangerous.

And vivid, as he'd later discover.

"He worries about you. And you said he'd do anything for you!"

"N-n-no, like, I don't think, that, like – that's not what I said-"

"-And how are you lovely ladies doing?" Tamaki was back, his childish glee from before replaced by a more mature, far more France-like look. Vaguely, Feliks found himself wondering if France had fathered any illegitimate children in the last seventeen years or so. He wouldn't put it past him, and the uncanny similarities between him and this Tamaki kid were just far too much of a coincidence. And it wasn't just the roses, either. Tamaki wore the billowing, pristine white shirt underneath the long, dark blue jacket, with the sort of legging things and high boots that was just so…_France_! Like, talk about pirate-chic. It was as if he'd just stepped out of a history book or something – _très authentique_!

"…so what do you think, Princess?" The blonde newcomer was right up in Feliks's face by this point, apparently having been talking to him for some time.

"I-I think I need, like, some personal space over here."

Tamaki looked…hurt, to say the least. About what, Feliks wasn't sure exactly, but he looked hurt all the same.

"Oh, I am sorry." The beaten puppy expression was soon wiped clean, however, as he continued. "I was only asking what you make of our little Host Club, Miss Feliks?"

…_Host…Club…? Miss…?_

"Ahahahah…So, that's, like, what this place is?" _How did I not totally figure that out earlier? Like, epic fail!_

"Yes, my Princess. Now, allow me to introduce you to my fellow hosts…" Tamaki waved a Princely hand towards his fellows. "So, Princess, what is your type? Could it be…the Devilish type…?" A pair of twins, arms wrapped around each others' shoulders, grinned in his direction. "Or could you prefer the Cool type?" A boy with a mysterious, slightly intimidating aura pushed up his glasses with an air of superiority. "What about the Strong, Silent type?" An extremely tall boy glanced over and nodded in Feliks's direction, expression set in stone. "Or the Boy-Lolita?" An extremely small boy sat huddled up against the tall one, smiling and waving, an icing-coated fork in hand. "No? Well, how about the…_Natural_ type…?" This time he gestured towards the girl, who smiled pleasantly at Feliks. And could it be…the way he introduced this host was almost…reluctant? "_Or..._" He spun round on his heels and then, sparkle sparkle – the rose petals were back. "The Princely type?"

Feliks was silent for a moment. "Like, what?" These people were weird. And each in their own, special ways. Well done for proving that.

"Oh, isn't it _wonderful_, Feliks?" Renge gushed, "You are so lucky – Prince Tamaki is talking so familiarly to you. Oh, we are _so_ jealous!"

What on Earth was up with these girls? Charm magic? Romania worked with that sort of stuff all the time, so Feliks'd definitely heard talk of it. A powerful, ancient type of magic that played at the heart strings like a master harpist. Love potions, beauty potions – both were types of Charms. Both made sense in this type of environment. Yet, the female host was rolling her eyes, and only around half of the school's female population had crowded into the music room, so he doubted, if there was a Charm, that it was very wide spread…

The entire room was silent by this point.

"…Uh…would you like me to repeat anything, Princess?" The rose petals had now stopped, Tamaki having apparently picked up on the smaller blonde's expression.

"Feliks?" Renge tilted her head slightly to the side. "Are you-?"

"Hells no!" Sassy-Poland-Mode: Activated. "Like, you guys are, like, way self-centred! I mean, like, it's totally, like, weird and stuff." Again, his stress levels were rising, his words were somehow failing him. "I'm, uh, totally going to head to class now."

And, with that, he exited the room, too many eyes and far too much gossip chasing him to the door.

The truth to the reason why he just freaked out? All the 'clients' in there, plus the 'hosts' – they were all looking straight at him. Noticing him. Focusing their attention on him, if only for a little while. Besides that, there was clearly some sort of Charm spell going on in that room – if the amount of squealing clientele was anything to go by – and there was no way he would be caught in its invisible web.

…That, and the fact that he just _freaked_!

He'd have to talk to Renge later. No more little surprises from her.

_Deep breaths, Polska, deep breaths!_

* * *

The rest of the day passed with relative ease. When Feliks saw Renge next, it was in homeroom.

"Hey, are you okay?" The female student took the seat next to him, leaning forward expectantly.

"Like, Renge?" Now seemed like the best time to ask. "You ever heard of a Charm?"

"Well, the hosts are rather charming, if that's what you mean."

"Uh, n-no, not like that." Ah, this was so _embarrassing_! "Like, a more of a…like, 'magic' Charm." He tried to keep his tone light, joking.

Renge smiled. "Well, we have a black magic club. Although 'charm' is not a word I would often associate with them. Why do you ask? Are you interested in such things?"

"N-no, like, no. Totally not." Just exceptionally superstitious, that was all.

"Oh, okay." Renge's smile was now replaced by a much softer one. "You really are nervous around others, huh?"

"W-well, I've been told, like, I have a kinda delayed reaction to, like, people and stuff. I can get totally up in their face for, like, the first couple minutes, then…then I remember where I, like, am and I just totally and epically _freak_!" He stared down at where his hands rested on his lap.

"Don't worry about it. I should have told you where we were going first." It was just at that moment that the school bell chimed, signalling the end of lunch. "Well, I guess it's time for class. Talk to you later?"

"Mm."

As homeroom began to fill with students, Feliks felt his phone buzz in the pocket of the bag at his hip. It was a text from Liet. It read:

_Finished painting, finally._

_After you get home, we'll get ready then head out for dinner._

_Sound good?_

_-Toris_

No slang or abbreviations. Normal grammar. Typical of him.

Feliks felt a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He had so much to tell his best friend.

* * *

After the last few minutes of school ticked by, Feliks began to repack his bag and head for the door. Renge waved goodbye, racing off somewhere with her other friends. Wearily, the out-of-place nation headed to the front of the school, past the office and finally out of the gates.

If just his first day had taken this much out of him, then God only knew how he'd get through the next year. But he would. He was Poland after all, before Feliks even came into it.

As he left on foot for his new home he began to notice just how few students were actually walking. In fact, barely any were leaving school in anything other than a black limousine, tinted-windows and all. Oh, how comfy a ride back in a limo would be right about now. But, no. He was just a scholarship student, as far as the human world could know.

"You're name is Feliks, right?" A female voice asked him. Not Renge, but he was sure he'd heard it before…

He stopped walking and turned around to face the speaker. And, sure enough, there she was: the female host from before.

"L-l-like, yeah."

She smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry. I know how full on Tamaki can be sometimes. And Renge, too." She looked nice. That was always a good sign. "You can call me Haruhi. Or Fujioka, if you want to be more formal."

"H-hi."

"Shall we walk together? I have to go this way, as well."

"I-I, like, guess."

They walked in comfortable silence for the majority of their joint journey until, eventually (and don't ask him how) Feliks managed to gather up the courage to ask, "How many, like, people know you're a girl?"

Haruhi seemed slightly taken aback. But only slightly.

"How did you-?"

"It's, like, totally obvious." Indeed, for anyone who had been around for as long as he had, telling someone's gender was more than easy.

"Really?" Haruhi laughed. "Well, I don't get to hear that often. But, in answer to your question, it's just the Host Club. Well, plus my family, friends from before I came to Ouran, and a few odd people."

"Oh, okay."

Again, the world was hushed.

"I've got to go this way now." The short-haired girl pointed to where the pavement veered off in multiple directions, then indicated left. "And, Feliks? Tamaki was really confused when you left. You see, our clients almost always know what our club is about. And they're generally comfortable with it." She paused a moment to let her words sink in. "I'll see you later then."

Feliks nodded, continuing on his way.

Maybe the hosts weren't so intimidating, after all.

Or, maybe, there _was_ a Charm at work here.

* * *

So, are the Host Club using magic to attract clients or is Feliks just over reacting? Probably the latter, haha, but the magic plot line sounds interesting...What do you guys think? If you have any ideas on where you think I should go with this story, then please feel free to say.

Thanks for reading!

XD

* * *

Translations:

_Très authentique_ - French - _Very authentic__  
_


	4. Like, Who?

I'm still alive! Horrendously worn out, but alive. I won't take up your time here with the reasons, but I've added them onto the bottom note, if you want to hear a mini-rant/excuses, haha.

Massive thank yous to the three **Guest**s, **Dawnshine**, **TatlTails**, **Zantetsuken Reverse**, **angel**, **italy**, **hello **and **HetaliaSoulAlchemist**. You people are awesome. Also, **Wolfy 8D**,**Iricelli **and **Iris Butterfly** for giving great suggestions as well. You've all made me ridiculously happy - especially **Wolfy 8D** who made me grin from ear-to-ear with their review XD - so thank you all a ton!

Anyways, I'm super grateful to all of you, so please enjoy this next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Ouran or anything else mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

**I'm, Like, a High School Student Now!**

**Chapter Four – Like, Who?**

Feliks fished around in his bag for the apartment key. He hadn't lost it, wouldn't of lost it. Sure, he could be pretty scatter-brained at times, but couldn't everyone? No, it was definitely in there. Somewhere.

Not in the main compartment…nor in the front pocket…there were pockets on either side of his bag, so-

"Po-_Feliks_?" The other nation stood in the now open doorway.

"Oh, hey, Liet." Liet sure wasn't going to be happy about the lost key.

"Did you leave something on the table this morning?" 'Toris' gave him a laughing smile, before producing a small silver key from his own pocket.

"Heh, like, whoops."

"Come in," Lithuania tossed the forgotten key to Poland – who caught it easily in one hand – before leading the blonde inside. "I hope you like what I've done with the place. It's only a day's work, so some of the paint's still a little wet, and we're stuck with dust sheets covering the furniture for the foreseeable future. Plus, we're still waiting for the delivery company to bring round the rest of our stuff. Not all of it, mind – just the necessities and home comforts, as you already know." He sighed, though his spirits were still obviously high. "But we're getting there, I suppose." He gestured widely at the repainted living room. "So, any thoughts?"

Apart from the fact that that was the longest speech Liet had said for a while now, Poland really didn't have any comments. Well, maybe one.

"It's, like, red."

"Yes. I had a thought when I was buying the paint, you see. On both our flags and Japan's is the colour red. It just struck me as fitting."

"But, I totally asked for pink." It wasn't that Poland was ungrateful for what Lithuania had done…he just hadn't done it perfectly.

Again, Liet sighed, only this time with less cheer. "Why don't you go and check in your room, then?"

"…Is it gonna make me, like, epically happy?"

"That all depends on whether you've changed your mind since this morning." God only knew how many phases the Polish man had been through in the past few weeks alone. Liet knew he'd probably have to repaint his friend's room again next month but, for whatever reason, he honestly couldn't bring himself to be annoyed. Not for the moment, at least.

When he heard the give-away, "_This is so totally awesome!_" he knew he'd be alright at least for a while; until the next phase came about.

"Hey, _Feliks?_" Toris called, "I haven't unpacked your things yet, but we're going out tonight, remember? It might be good if we got changed now?"

"'Kay!"

* * *

_**Host Club POV:**_

"No."

"But _Haruhiiiii!_"

"I said, 'no'."

"Now, you just listen here: if your daddy wants to-"

"You are _not_ my father, and there is no way I can afford to go anywhere with you guys for a month at least. I've told you that." The brunette turned her large eyes towards the taller boy.

"Then why don't we go to some commoner 'soiree', then? Is it so wrong for daddy to want to spend some time with you?"

"No, I just really can't afford to go babysit you guys tonight. I'm sorry." Tamaki had looked so happy when he'd asked her if she wanted to go somewhere with them after school. But Haruhi couldn't help it if she didn't have stacks of gold tucked away in her closet or wherever else these stupid rich people kept their money.

"You should come. It shouldn't cost you anything" Another male voice cut in, more controlled than Tamaki's ever could be.

"Kyouya? Why're you in favour of this?" Haruhi tilted her head, confused.

"Well, as a matter of fact, this was my idea." So he admitted it…that was strange. Sure, most of the Host Club's activities were generally the shadow king's idea, but he never usually_admitted_ to it.

"What was your idea? Where are we going, anyway?"

Tamaki piped up, "So _we _are going?" but was blatantly ignored.

"Let's call it…a reconnaissance mission." Kyouya was jotting down notes rapidly in his notebook by this point.

"A recon mission?"

"_That's right!_" Now the twins were at Haruhi's sides, leaning on either one of her shoulders. They spoke in union. "Something has piqued our interest."

"Something…" Hikaru began.

"…Or some_one_." Kaoru finished.

"Okay, what exactly's going on here?" This happened way too often for Haruhi's liking.

"That new student, the one that only started today." Kyouya began to explain. "I've done some research into them, and the results were…puzzling, to say the least."

"Why do you say that?" Her own interest had now been piqued; this annoyed her slightly more than she thought it should. "She's only been here for _one day_."

"Feliks's records, papers, documents…they were _perfect_. Not a single figure out of place. Not a single document lost or mislaid. There was so much information. Too much, especially for a commoner who apparently never even left their home country more than a handful of times. Aside from that, this student appears nervous. Do they have something to hide? It is quite the mystery."

In other words, the youngest Ootori had some work or something he needed to be getting on with, and so was providing the Host Club with a shadowy distraction to keep them out of his way. They'd tail this poor Feliks girl for a while, then he'd leave the other guys alone, returning before Tamaki, at least, would ever notice. Typical.

"We know this new student's whereabouts for this evening, so it should be quite simple." He finished easily. Haruhi inhaled then exhaled deeply.

"Fine. I'll come. But only because I know you guys, and so I know just how this little 'mission' of yours is going to go."

"_Yay, Haruhiiiii~!_"

* * *

_**Poland/Feliks POV:**_

Poland, as Lithuania had already noted, was going through yet another pink phase. Pink and white – right now, he liked those colours more than any others. And so, it was only fitting that he wore a white shirt, with pink cardigan, skirt and matching kitten heels. He was going for casual, after all. However, 'casual' didn't ever mean 'lack of effort', and so his hair was brushed so that it flowed like liquid gold and his clothes were smoothed so that they rested just so on his petite frame.

Perfect.

Liet, on the other hands, wore a simple green shirt and jeans, having spent around two seconds running a brush through his own hair, which was just as long as the other nation's.

They were ready to head out. Late, but ready.

"So, where are we, like, eating anyway?" Poland asked as they both clambered into the back of the taxi they had called.

"Just into town. It might be nice to see a little of where we're living now. Does traditional food sound all right?" Poland nodded and Lithuania leant forward to give their driver directions.

"Like, traditional Japanese, you mean?" He doubted they'd find much eastern European or Baltic cuisine here easily. Then again, they were in Tokyo after all – capital cities were usually fairly good with outside cultures…

"Is that okay?"

"That sounds totally fine."

"Good. I found a small place online with wonderful reviews. It's not that far away, either." Liet smiled and it was then that Poland realised just how happy his closest friend actually was.

…And why wouldn't he be? He was free, wasn't he? No longer working for someone, stuck under their thumb.

_No,_ A nasty, sarcastic little voice cut into Poland's thoughts, _He doesn't work for anyone – just paints your house, promises to pack away your things and sort out the furniture. He's definitely a friend, not a housekeeper._ He didn't bother to grace the little voice with an answer. It didn't deserve one, the cheek of it.

The journey was fairly quiet. That wasn't good. They'd talk more at dinner, though. It would be less awkward – and they wouldn't be breaking any national secrecy acts – to talk without the taxi driver present.

Speaking of the driver, he and Toris made polite small-talk most of the way. Nothing important – white noise blurring into the sound of the radio.

Feliks yawned, rubbing his eyes.

Their driver laughed openly. "Big city traffic." He motioned at the window with one hand, before casting a look back towards Liet. "Sorry about the hold-up – your girlfriend seems ready to drift off any moment."

"_G-g-girlfriend?!_" There were two major flaws in the driver's sentence.

"Ha! Like I would totally ever date him." Poland kicked his supposed 'date' playfully, causing Liet to roll his eyes. Let the driver think what he wanted. He was insignificant, in the way of the world. Feliks was wearing 'female' clothing – let him make of that what he liked.

The driver laughed; the small-talk continued.

Liet still looked happy.

* * *

_**Host Club POV:**_

"Sempai, where are we going?"

"To a small restaurant just a little way from here. It's fairly cheap, serves traditional stuff, mainly to tourists." Tamaki rested one knuckle against his lip in dramatised thought. "The building's small, so to keep hidden we must all don our disguises. Hikaru, Kaoru, you have the things, I take it?" He turned to face the identically grinning twins.

"Yes, Milord."

"Then let us go!"

* * *

_**Poland/Feliks POV:**_

The restaurant's interior appeared to have a wholly wooden theme. Small tables lined the room, each surrounded by high-legged stalls and, on more occasions than not, groups of merry diners talking and gossiping together. The restaurant was homey and old-fashioned in a way, yet the neatness of the wood and the simplistic design of the tables and chairs gave the place a much more modern feel.

A smiling server led them to their table – nestled right in the corner, by the window, it overlooked the scene of calmer Tokyo streets – before handing them their menus. It was only when the server left that Liet spoke.

"I've been meaning to ask you how today was. I take it the great Polska was alright?"

"_Ugh!_" Finally, a chance to get some stuff off his chest, "Like, so much happened, you wouldn't, like, even believe it! I mean, I'm gonna totally have to have, like, serious words with Japan about his schools. Oh, and do you, like, have Romania's number? I, like, bought a new phone last week, and I've kinda lost all my contacts..."

"Uh, yeah, I have his number. Why do you…?"

"'Cos I think I, like, may be on to some small-scale high school scandal here, Liet!"

"…Oh, dear."

Poland jumped into an explanation of his day – from the cheery, big-sisterly Renge to the more than slightly intimidating Host Club (whom he suspected of practising 'creepy charm magic') – acting out the most dramatic parts. Lithuania laughed at the other nation's wild gestures and exaggerated storytelling. Also, as he spoke in a mixture of Japanese, Lithuanian and, of course, Polish, when their server chuckled too as she came over to take their order, no international secrecy acts were at risk of being broken.

Being multilingual was indeed useful.

Poland ordered the 'noodle-y thing', whilst Liet asked their server for some tanuki udon. Their meal arrived promptly.

Little did they know, however, that just outside of the window several inept shadows hid amongst the darkness, pulling on changes of clothes, inconspicuous wigs and the odd synthetic moustache. Neither did they realise that these creeping shadows were trying…although somewhat failing…to listen in on their conversation.

* * *

_**Host Club POV:**_

"You hear anything?"

"No – the other diner's are too loud."

"Plan B: Restaurant Infiltration, is a go!"

* * *

_**Poland/Feliks POV:**_

"But, like, long story short," The blonde dabbed a napkin at his mouth, "Today was sort of fun."

He was just about to say something more when a tall, dark haired youth appeared by their table. He was dressed in the same uniform as their server and, despite his obvious adolescence, he had a surprisingly bushy moustache.

"Would you care for anything else to drink?" The new server asked, heavily and somewhat indistinguishably accented.

"Oh, um, we're fine, thank you." Liet collected up their finished plates, "But we're done with these now."

"Ah, yes, of course." The new server began reordering the plates. And, boy, was he taking his time to do so. "Don't mind me." He said, still meddling with the plates.

Poland ignored this, but decided to continue their conversation in his own native tongue.

"_Ty nigdy nic nie było do szkoły albo, więc prawdopodobnie nie wie o tym. Mimo to, jak, naprawdę dobrze się bawiliśmy!_" ((_You've totally never been to high school either, so you probably don't know much about it. Anyway, I, like, actually had fun!_)) He leaned his chin lazily on one hand, more comfortable with his own language than any other.

"_Naprawdę? To nieoczekiwane. W każdym razie, powiedz mi coś więcej o tej "czarnej magii" rzeczy._" ((_That's unexpected. Anyway, tell me more about this 'black magic' thing._)) Lithuania carried on the conversation in Polish, also.

The new server finally picked up the plates and carried them away.

"That was odd." Liet mused.

"Mm. Totally. He was odd."

* * *

_**Host Club POV:**_

"So, Boss, did you get anything?" The twins spoke, again in union.

"They were speaking in foreign!" Tamaki was overtly stressed.

Kyouya, who was surprisingly still present, tried to clarify. "Polish, Lithuanian or something else?"

"I don't _know_." The blonde – underneath the raven wig, that was – admitted, biting his lower lip and, in doing so, showing the slightest signs of nerves. "Eastern European, definitely. But I've never studied either language before!"

"_Tch._ Don't tell me we got that waitress to leave for nothing. Try again – I don't like wasting good money."

* * *

_**Poland/Feliks POV:**_

"Anyway, there was something I've been meaning to tell you." Liet continued.

"Like, go on."

"Well-"

But now the suspicious server was back, desert menus in hand. However, Liet didn't change the conversation's language this time, for whatever reason.

"I've managed to get a job locally." They both took the new menus with thanks, before running their eyes over them. The waiter didn't move once from their table.

"Huh? Like, why do you need a job?" Feliks was clearly confused by this notion.

"Because, we're in a new country now. We can't just rely on our families to give us money anymore."

Huh? Families? What, did he mean like the other Baltics or something?

"Oh, yeah, like, of course."

"One of my previous employers has gotten me a job with a family he knows here, would you believe?" Toris turned towards the dubious youth. "I think we're fine for deserts. You're not still hungry, are you, Feliks?"

"Like, not at all." Poland didn't trust this new server either – Liet was right to make their excuses before some hasty exits.

"Okay. Could we have the bill, then?"

The waiter was clearly reluctant to leave. This was unnerving. Also unnerving was those violet eyes of his. They were so…damnably familiar, it ached.

"Listen," Lithuania leaned closer to Poland, across the table, "I don't think there's anything wrong with that guy, but…"

"You can, like, never be too certain. I totally know, right?"

"Good." Liet sighed, before continuing hurriedly. "Russia gave me a call this afternoon. A job – less suspicious and we get money to actually live on – with a family he trusts. It's just a simple cleaning job, but...any ideas?"

Poland merely blinked, "Other than, like, the fact you're totally insane? Nope, I have none." That and the whole 'simple cleaning job' part. Liet was better than that. _They_ were better than that.

He checked over his shoulder, but the server was thankfully still nowhere to be seen.

"No, I mean…like…" Wait, did Liet just use 'like'. That was totally not his phrase! "You don't think that, maybe…_Baltarusija_ asked him to help me out at-"

"No."

"Well then, why would…?"

"'_Become one with Mother Russia, da?'_ Does that, like, not give you any clues at, like, all? Dude, that guy's creepy and weird and I, like, wouldn't trust him with a pet rock!"

"You have deep issues, my friend."

"If _you_, like, don't, then you're epically stupid."

"…Holding grudges is never good."

* * *

_**Host Club POV:**_

"Anything else?"

"I think they're on to us!" Tamaki was already half way to the door. "Come on, Men – we must make a strategical exit."

"So you found out…" Hikaru placed a hand round his younger brother's shoulders.

"…Absolutely nothing." Kaoru mimicked his double.

Together, they crept forward, before saying together, "So why would they be onto us?"

"I don't know. Just _go._ I'll explain on the way. And I _did_ hear something."

* * *

So, how was it? Is the pacing still a little off, or the way I'm phrasing things? How about the varied POVs? I'd really love to know your thoughts!

My reasons for disappearing for two weeks were that I was fundraising for an overseas charity trip with my school I'm lucky enough to be going on (which means, in my free time, I'm out almost all the time packing bags, sorting jumble sale stuff, rattling donation buckets and making posters) and going to my absolutely amazing first anime convention (my best friend went as Ceil from Kuroshitsuji in the pink dress and I went as Madam Red. She made both the costumes out of an old pantomime dame outfit and a really cheap second-hand bridesmaid dress and they were wonderful (and wonderfully cheap)). Anyway, everyone there was lovely and we had an epic, if extremely geeky, time.) But I am dead on my feet.

Anyway, I only mentioned the above as I want to say that I love writing this story too much to give it up anytime soon. So, although I'm out fundraising a lot, I should hopefully still get the time to update!

Thank you again for staying with this fic!

XD

* * *

_Translations:_

_Ty nigdy nic nie było do szkoły albo, więc prawdopodobnie nie wie o tym. Mimo to, jak, naprawdę dobrze się bawiliśmy! _– Polish – You've totally never been to high school either, so you probably don't know much about it. Anyway, I, like, actually had fun!

_Naprawdę? To nieoczekiwane. W każdym razie, powiedz mi coś więcej o tej "czarnej magii" rzeczy. _– Polish – Really? That's unexpected. Anyway, tell me more about this 'black magic' thing.

_Baltarusija_ – Lithuanian – Belarus


	5. Like, Liet!

I'm back...again! I've been on my charity trip (amazing, amazing time had by all) and taken too many GCSEs far too early (because, simply put, my school enjoys watching my class suffer) and now it's finally the school holidays! (I'm getting some of my test results back this month though, so wish me luck, please, haha!)

Big thank yous to **Zantetsuken Reverse**, **HetaliaSoulAlchemist**, **zhu2001**, **PurpleMousefurGomez**, **Ivy-child**, **Equality4Puppies**, **Guest**, **DGM otaku** and everyone else who has read, favourited or are following this fic – you guys are awesomely wonderful!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Ouran or anything else mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

**I'm, Like, a High School Student Now!**

**Chapter Five – Like, Liet!**

_**Poland/Feliks POV:**_

"...So Charms only work when...OK, thanks, Romania – you've, like, really cleared that up for me! Yeah, so, talk to ya soon, yeah? Awesome, totally? 'Kay. Bye-byez." So Charm spells only worked when the vict-_subject_ felt something towards the user beforehand, huh? _Interesting..._

It was half six in the morning in Tokyo, Japan and so, by Poland's calculations it had to be around midday at Romania's house. A nice, normal hour to be awake at.

...It was half six in the morning in Tokyo, Japan.

Half past six...

Six and a half hours past midnight...

"THERE'S, LIKE, TOTALLY NO WAY I CAN FUNCTION ON, LIKE, THIS LITTLE SLEEP!" Poland was exhausted. He hadn't even drunk anything alcoholic last night (they were good little, 'underage' high school students, after all) and yet his head was pounding.

It was then that his freshly-painted (and dried) white door whispered open, revealing a just-as-fresh looking Lithuania, steaming mug in hand.

"How does some _herbata z sokiem malinowym_ sound?" Liet smiled gently – he knew more than anyone what the blonde boy was like when tired.

"Like, raspberry syrup tea? Really, you brought some with you? Talk about wicked awesome!" The Polish male sat up in his bed, reaching out for the mug his best friend was holding. "Like, total thanks, Liet!"

"It's alright." The Lithuanian perched lightly atop the peaches-and-cream tinted bed sheets. "I just wanted to let you know I've got to head off soon. To work, that is."

"Oh. Well, that's totes OK with me." He paused a moment. "You working all week?"

"I get Wednesdays and Fridays off." That seemed an odd choice.

"Huh? So we, like, can't even spend the weekends together, then?" Poland pouted cutely, before taking a long sip of the sweet fruit tea. "No fair!"

Liet merely laughed. "We've got after school. We went out together last night, right?"

"...Then, this Friday, I'm, like, so taking you out somewhere! And I'll totally pay for the both of us, too. Not like last time when we just, like, went half and half and all."

"But you don't even have a job!"

"Well then, I'll, like, just have to find one, won't I?" Poland turned to look straight into his friend's eyes, "I must owe you one by now, right? You've, like, done an epic amount for me already, so now I'll, like, be the one treating you!"

Lithuania smiled fully now. He looked good when he smiled. Strong. Less vulnerable. He looked like Liet. The old Liet. "Sounds like a plan...Thanks, Polska."

Not long after, Liet left the room – taking the now emptied mug with him – to allow the other boy to get changed.

* * *

_**Lithuania/Toris POV:**_

The mansion was large. Not the largest in the world – and it was certainly no Palace of the Grand Dukes – but it probably wouldn't be that hard to get lost in. The gothic architecture screamed of old Europe, yet the stone ornaments which adorned the well trimmed grass screamed of one of America's old horror movies, what with their mismatched limbs and gaunt, exaggerated, victim-like expressions. Only certain statues which, polished so that they shone like black pearls, stood as marble sentinels by the front gates, as if ready to hiss or meow depending on the guest. Giant cats..._nekomata_ (**A/N**: If, like me, you have an interest mythology, then Google it.) or something? Lithuania had never really studied Japanese mythology that closely before. Then again, wasn't this meant to be a Russian family? Or partly, at least...

"You must be Laurinaitis, am I correct?" A maid just as gaunt looking as the statues gave a slight bow as Lithuania approached, her dark brown twintails swinging with the motion.

"Toris, please! I'm not used to such formalities." Well, that was a lie. The truth was, he'd only just got used to using the name 'Toris' full time – every country had adopted a certain human name over the years, but they never really tended to stick around for long periods of time – and so wasn't quite sure he would answer if someone were to call him by his supposed family name.

"Well then, please refer to me as me Seiko."

"_Psycho?!_"

"_Seiko_." The maid glared. "Now, come along and keep quiet."

Oh. _Whoops_.

One easy mistake later, and he was already off to a bad start, it seemed. However, if Lithuania was anything, then he was a hard worker. He could redeem himself yet!

* * *

_**Poland/Feliks POV:**_

It was mid-way through his first conversation of the day with Renge that Feliks noticed something: she was an awful lot like a dear friend of his, Hungary. OK, so maybe Renge wasn't a tomboy at heart who enjoyed beating those who annoyed her with whatever came to hand at the time (most usually a frying pan), but the similarities were there nonetheless. It was the general, big-sisterly air, as well as the fujoshi instincts, which reminded the Pole of his old friend's more recent years.

"Don't you just love class 1-A, Feliks?" Renge giggled, scribbling down notes in a jotting pad whilst her eyes lingered on the Host Club twins from the other day as they proceed to sit so close together, they may as well have been on each other's laps.

"It's, like, only my second day you know?"

"Oooh, look – and here comes Haruhi now!" Another girlish giggle, "Yes, this class is indeed wonderful. He and the twins are just so _playful_ together!"

However, instead of going straight over to the two young fan-services' side, Haruhi merely waved them a greeting before proceeding towards Feliks's desk. There was a joint gasp from the class, followed by a fleeting, exasperated look from the 'boy' before 'he' got within even two meters of Feliks.

"Feliks-san?" Haruhi beamed. She, too, had a nice smile. It was a calm smile. "I just came to ask if you were OK. You seemed a little shaken yesterday, so I hope that you didn't mind my walking with you?"

The blonde merely waved his hand dismissively. "No probs. Totally."

"Well, that's good, then." Another polite curve of the lips, and she walked back towards the BL Boys, one of which was having to be restrained by the other, an expression of fierce protectiveness lining his features.

Not long after, class 1-A's homeroom teacher plodded through the door, and the school day properly began.

* * *

_**Lithuania/Toris POV:**_

It was just a simple cleaning job. A cleaning job in a mansion of grotesque horrors – more ornaments, these were – but a cleaning job all the same. With all the statues and millennium-old portraits (they would have to be that old, at least, to have accumulated such an amount of dust!) Lithuania just knew that Psycho-Seiko had given him the worst end of the metaphorical stick.

And, yes, the maid had actually earned the nickname by that point, as every other member of staff visibly kept their eyes on the floor whenever she approached. (When talking to these other staff members, it also appeared that Toris had not been the first to have dubbed her this. In fact, it was pretty much her official nickname.) As well as this, it would be more fitting to describe her as a slave-overseer than a servant, as not once did she lift a dust cloth herself. No, she just gave the orders.

Without a doubt, with her gruff, no-nonsense personality and cold eyes, Seiko may have seemed intimidating to some. However, all these things, plus that purple, maid-like dress reminded Lithuania of a very sweet girl indeed. Yes, although his cute Belarus appeared curt and unapproachable on the outside (as well as stronger physically than the average person), on the inside she was a darling young woman, however much she tried to hide it...

Seiko cleared her throat from somewhere close by. "Toris! Enough staring off into space – this hall needs to be spotless by Friday evening, for a close family get together. You have only three full work days in which to accomplish this task, today included. Do you not understand?"

"Wait...You mean, I have three whole days in which to clean this hall...then I have no more set tasks?"

"...Yes...that is correct." Seiko clearly couldn't see where this was headed.

"So, once I have finished cleaning this room, I have nothing else to do...?"

"Yes, if I must repeat myself once more."

A small, sly grin appeared on Lithuania's features, completely alien when compared to his usual calm disposition. A single hall? Really? He had been ordered to clean the storage room of America himself not too long ago, and how many episodes had that taken, again? Hell, he even found a coffee-addicted whale in there! No, one simple, everyday room, no matter how dusty, was no match for he who had served unfailingly so many other countries in recent years.

_Maybe being a Baltic state does have its uses_, he thought with a bitter, yet laughing sigh. After all, he could spend all the free time he wanted (for the next week, at least) with Poland once he had finished!

As demanding as the Pole was – as impulsive and capricious and scattered-brained as he could be – Poland was the one person who had been with him through everything; even when they'd been countries apart, he was only ever really a phone call or letter away.

He was constant, and everyone needs at least one ever-present detail in their lives...even a great country such as he.

* * *

_**Host Club POV:**_

"So..." Hikaru began,

"...You said you had..." Kaoru continued,

"...Found something out?" They both finished together, shrugging in perfect union.

"Yes!" Tamaki nodded enthusiastically. "That brown-haired friend of hers started speaking in Japanese after a while. He's the one really trying to fit in with this country, perhaps?" In fact, it was almost as if this 'Liet' boy had wanted to let them know something...as if he'd spoken in Japanese especially for the mysterious new server's benefit... But, no – that was positively ridiculous and, thus, Tamaki chose to ignore it.

The Host Club was not on duty that day. This was down to the top-secret meeting they were now holding, in which to discuss the mysterious new student Feliks Łukasiewicz.

"Apparently, that guy she's living with has got a job – very minor, likely small income. Still it's a job which has been set up via a previous employer of his. Also, he mentioned something about they couldn't just rely on their families to finance them anymore. So, what can we deduce from this?" The Host Club King raised a questioning finger, as if to highlight the query.

"So, what you're saying is..." It was Hani who spoke up first. "If it was someone his previous employer knew, then he'd most likely be working for someone either Polish or Lithuanian. Also, they're families probably aren't that well off, if he's willing to take such a low-class job..."

"Exactly that, Hani-sempai!" Tamaki was looking more engrossed in this new mystery than ever, despite how far from the truth he actually was. "However, their families must have been quite supporting, if Feliks-hime had to be reminded that they couldn't just rely on them for money anymore. But, not only that: they do have their own apartment, as well, correct?" A slight pause as Tamaki put a 'princely' finger to his chin. "Mommy!"

"...Please don't tell me you're insisting on using that nickname for the foreseeable future?" Kyouya sighed, repositioning his glasses.

Tamaki though, on his own little planet as ever, didn't hear this. "I need you to look into where this new student is living. We need to know what part of town, how expensive the rent is-"

"Already done."

"...Who they are r- Wait, already?!" Tamaki jumped up from his place excitedly.

"Here's the data. Hm...Now, here is where it gets interesting."

And that much was certainly true. After all, if Feliks-san was so 'terribly poor' (as some club members had put it) that she needed a scholarship just to attend Ouran, then how on Earth could she and her friend afford even a fairly small-ish apartment in one of the most expensive, high-class areas of town! (Oh, and a school uniform, to boot.)

Certainly, this was becoming more enticing a mystery than ever for the hosts.

...Minus a bored-looking, privacy-respecting Haruhi, of course.

* * *

_**Poland/Feliks POV:**_

Feliks smoothed down his dress sub-consciously. He had been planning on wearing the male version of the uniform that day, but had decided against it last minute. The dress was less...restricting.

The Host Club was closed that afternoon, causing Renge to be in a mood somewhat comparable to a (according to a close friend of hers) Gorgon – any of the three snake-haired sisters that lived once-upon-a-time at Greece's house, apparently. Anyways, Renge and her little group of friends were in a bad mood, making them, like, totally not fun to hang around with. And so, Poland made 'her' excuses, before sneaking away in order to make a phone call he really should have already made.

Japan had been the third contact Poland had entered into his new phone. First, was his own number (sensibly recorded, in case he forgot; his number changed so often, it seemed), followed by Liet's home number. Once he'd entered all the really important numbers in, he then added all the different government contacts he, as a country, had to have committed to memory (or mobile phone) at all times. All these contacts, of course, were written under pseudonyms.

Japan, for example, was listed as 'Honda Kiku', a name the Asian country had gone by from time-to-time and was using most recently. It was most likely his favourite name, as Poland was rather fond of Feliks.

"_Moshimoshi_" The Japanese man answered politely, after only the first few rings.

"Woah, that was fast!" Poland's friendly grin was evident in his tone. "You, like, expecting someone of something?"

"_Mm_. I came home last night to discover my entire front porch had been rigged with colourful explosives...Well, they were colourful when they went off, at least... A-anyway, Hong Kong is my main suspect, for reasons I need not bore you with."

Japan was a good friend of Poland's – _Harajuku_ and _Lolita_ was a sure conversation starter – and so the blonde nation had heard many times before about the Asian siblings.

_Ah, sibling love: the main cause of old gunpowder being scattered 'round the family home, it seemed..._

"Eh, no worries!" He was probably safer not knowing the full story, anyway. "I just wanted to try and, like, organise that me, you and Liet, like, meet up sometime? I, like, totes gotta thank you about all this. 'Sides, I got a few questions, you know...?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Just allow me to check my diary..."

"Like, Wednesdays and Fridays only, please."

"Ah...Well, I'm afraid I'm a little busy for the next few..."

"OK. How about anytime, like, after four or something...?"

"Saturday? Five sharp?"

"Meh. Guess that'll have to do."

_Yet something more to add to the schedule,_ Feliks thought...

* * *

Thank you for sticking with this story so far! (I'll _try_ and update faster, really!)

Also, I was thinking of maybe writing an extra chapter, about Japan and some of his siblings (because I love the Asia family)? What do you guys think?

As for the main story, I think I have an idea about where it's heading now but, as always, I appreciate any ideas you may have!

Oh, and, about Seiko: I'm not planning on making her anything more than a minor character. She's part of a plot idea I have, but certainly not the main plot. (I know not everyone likes OC stories; I'm not a big fan of them myself, haha!)

Anyways, please leave a review and thanks again for reading!

XD


	6. Like, Wednesdays

I'm so busy lately! And it's no longer the fun kind of busy, but the boring, work variety. Damn you, my laziness!

Anyways, more importantly, big thank yous to **zhu2001**, **Zantetsuken Reverse**, **AmazingHolyRomanEmpire**, **Wolfy 8D**, **Guestyguest**, **ELMOSWURLDisscary**, and **chibi-unicorn-girl**. You guys and everyone else who had reviewed, favourited, followed or read this story are all wonderful people who I wish I could hug through a computer screen!

**Zantetsuken Reverse** - The reason Liet isn't in school is because Poland wanted to prove a point to him and he, like, so didn't need any help! XD

**Guestyguest **- It isn't actually a reference I consciously made, as I've never actually seen/played Corpse Party. However, one of my best friends is a major Cry fan, and that is one of her favourite play-throughs, which she's talked about quite a bit. In other words, it probably is a reference, even if I've only just realised it, haha!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Ouran or anything else mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

**I'm, Like, a High School Student Now!**

**Chapter 6 – Like, Wednesdays...**

_**Kyouya POV:**_

Ootori Kyouya sat at home, laptop on his knees, typing furiously.

He had searched the Internet twice over, and explored each and every result in extensive detail before he felt something he did not often feel: he felt like giving up.

Feliks Łukasiewicz and Toris Laurinaitis. Who exactly _were_ these two people? They had all their papers and documentation in tact – in _perfect_ condition – and yet an Internet search turned up nothing.

It was almost as if there was some kind of block on those two particular names, something which was deliberately not letting him through. After all, there are online results for censuses, birth records, family records – every single, registered person could be found online, even if they were only mentioned the once, if you only knew how to find them. And Kyouya was an expert in such matters.

_So why was he so stuck?!_

Tired and getting increasingly grouchy by the minute (it was not so much late at night, as early in the morning), the Japanese boy typed three simple words into the search engine – so damnably simple he hadn't even considered they would produce any results.

And that was when he found something.

* * *

_**Poland/Feliks POV:**_

"Like, mornin', Liet." A bleary-eyed Poland wobbled into the kitchen, still in his powder-pink pyjamas, blonde hair more than mildly dishevelled.

"Good morning, Poland." Liet looked up from where he sat reading the newspaper, with a furrowed brow. Neither of them were geniuses when it came to kanji; Feliks merely hoped he wouldn't be called up on it in school.

"So, like, is anything going on in the world?" Poland asked, fishing around in the still-bare cupboards for some cereal or something he recognised.

"Death, destruction, and a whole lot of dept. Nothing out of the ordinary." Lithuania tossed the paper aside. He looked just as tired as Poland felt.

"You do, like, know you haven't got work today, right?" No cereal...but they had bread! Jam? Butter? Maybe... "It's still super early!"

"Ha, yes, I know. It's just, I wanted to call Estonia and Latvia, tell them we're alright. Time difference makes that a bother, and there's a Europe meeting in Tallinn this afternoon – well, _their_ this afternoon, so in about an hour's time."

"There hasn't been, like, a Europe meeting in totes forever!" Fine – Poland would eat dry bread for breakfast! He no longer cared.

"Indeed." Liet got up from his seat and rummaged through the bottommost cupboard, producing some cereals. "Sorry, I still haven't had much time to buy food, let alone milk, yet – I'll do that today.

Poland waved his hand nonchalantly, "No biggie."

"But, yes," Liet continued, having retaken his seat. "Europe meetings have been fairly rare lately. I got a text at work yesterday about it – bad timing, huh? I'm surprised you didn't get one..."

"Like, new phone, remember?"

"Oh, of course. You've changed your number. Don't forget to get that officially registered, OK?" The brown-haired male stifled a yawn with one hand. "Well, I got a list of topics sent to me – we're one, by the way – as well as the list of members who are to attend. It's strange: everyone from Spain in the west to the Nordics, right through to Russia are meant to attend. They're even making England come – whether he thinks he's his own continent or not."

"So, everyone but us, like, right?"

"Well, not Sealand."

"Like, what'd you expect?" Poland ate the cereal dry. It was sugary, so it was fine. Besides, he'd had a lot worse in his time. "So, like, what topics are they covering that need, like, that epic amount of countries present?"

"The usual: global warming, we're all in dept, someone's taken so-and-so's land, '_I'll kill you, you bastard!'_ in a variety of accents...Then there's us. I think this whole thing unnerves the others slightly."

"Like, why?" Poland tossed the empty packet into the bin – a perfect shot.

"Ah, well, now that I think about it, I can very much understand the concerns they may have, especially down in Europe. After all, we say you're going to high school. We say I'm just going along as support. But _why?_ Why have you suddenly taken such a great interest in another country's educational system, and why do I have to go with you? What if, whilst you go to school, I'm really sneaking around? Spying, perhaps. Or, maybe Japan and we are planning something? Who knows? Russia's even actively tried to help us – by getting me this job – and well, he's _Russia_. That alone makes him guilty of something in most people's eyes. After all, no-one really trust each other out of our people, do they? It makes sense from them to be suspicious."

...

"Dude, you are, like, way too stressed!" The blonde rose from his seat.

"Of course I'm not."

"You're talking in, like, unbroken paragraphs. It's way out of character...unless you're worrying. Which you, like, so totally are!" Poland sighed, all dramatic like. "Seriously, broski, we'll be fine. After all, we're not, like, doing anything wrong, are we?"

"No."

"Well then." He swished his feather-like hair for added emphasis. "Right. I'm just going to, like, go get dressed and stuff. Like, see yaz in a while."

"Ah, about that!" Liet added suddenly. "I'm afraid I haven't been able to do any washing, either, so you'll have to wear the male uniform today. Sorry about that."

Poland waved his hand nonchalantly, "No biggie."

* * *

_**Haruhi POV:**_

It was just like every other Wednesday. Fujioka Haruhi woke up, washed up, got dressed, threw out a quick and tasty breakfast, shoved some leftovers into a bento, before finally leaving for school. The walk was calm and habitual. She then went straight to homeroom, where she would meet with the twins. They would chat briefly, she would be told how something-or-other from their mother's so-and-so collection would suit her perfectly, and she would decline to wear it.

It was just like every other Wednesday.

That was, until Tamaki burst in five minutes before classes were to start, eyes all wide with worry.

"_Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru! We have a problem!_" The blonde whispered urgently when he was close enough for only them to hear. This cautious behaviour was thoroughly unlike him.

"What is it, Sempai?" Haruhi asked immediately, large eyes filled with concern.

"_Kyouya hasn't arrived yet!_" Was the, again whispered, reply.

Now, for any other person, not arriving to school before classes started every once in a while was perfectly normal. For Kyouya, however...

"He hasn't even called or anything?" Kaoru put a knuckle to his lip in thought.

"That is odd." Hikaru seconded. And odd it must have been, if the twin's speech-order had been disturbed!

"If you hear anything, just tell me, OK?" Tamaki, clearly concerned for his best friend, left the room, leaving many more concerned-looking females watching his retreat.

* * *

_**Poland/Feliks POV:**_

_He was late!_ So, totally, epically late it didn't even bare, like, thinking about!

After Poland had got dressed and changed into 'Feliks-mode' he had received a text from Japan – a _very_ strange thing for the older nation to send – apologising that he no longer had any free time this Saturday, and could they please reschedule. For tonight. Even though he himself had said that he was fully booked, as it were, every Wednesday from here to whenever!

_Ugh!_ Poland really hated plan-changing. Contrary to popular belief, he was actually quite an organised person. Or, rather, he just really hated not being in control of the situation.

And that was the story of how Feliks Łukasiewicz arrived to school half way through homeroom.

"L-like, sorry I'm, like, late everyone!" He raised his hands in mock surrender as he made his way over to his seat.

"Uh, Łukasiewicz-san...Would you please mind explaining your choice of attire?" The teacher had a confused look on his face. God, he must have been old. _Like, get with the times – nobody cares about genders anymore and, if they do, they're, like idiots!_ Poland thought sassily. Instead, he said.

"I'm, wearing, like, the guys' uniform, right?"

"Indeed you are."

"So...?"

"So, why are you wearing that?" The teacher snapped. And, well, Poland was nothing if not honest. Or 'blunt' as some might call it. (He personally preferred 'honest'.)

"Because my roommate, like, forgot to wash my female ones and I, like, don't know how to work those fancy, high-tech washing machines."

"I see." As the teacher of a school for rich-kids, he must not have heard an awful lot of excuses, especially those including washing machines. But why did he find this so hard to deal with? Was always being 'properly' clad so important here? Like, seriously, what was this, the military? _Ugh!_

"But, Łukasiewicz-san...why do you own the male version of the uniform, can you tell us?" Well, that was a simple one.

"'Cos, biologically, I am, like, a guy, you know?" There were gasps from all around the luxuriously adorned classroom. This confused Poland slightly "Like, seriously, no-one knew? My name's, like, _Feliks_ for, like, crying out loud!"

"Then why do you have the female uniform?!" The teacher asked, exasperated.

"Because I look, like, totally cute in it!" Liet had said as much. After a bit of persuading, but still, it counted, right?

"..." The teacher was silent for a moment. The classroom's cranky girls, however, were not. With a sigh, the teacher finally said, "Fine, fine. Sit down, Łukasiewicz-san."

* * *

_**Renge POV:**_

This was _perfect!_ Not only had she got a new friend who cared for fashion, but he was a guy, who lived with another guy, and _kyaaaa~!_ Doujinshi would be produced in order to immortalise this moment!

There was only one thing now casting a shadow over her otherwise perfect day: the Host Club was closed. _Again_. Of course, this was only a rumour for now; she would find out the truth come lunch.

"Houshakuji-san, please stop giggling!"

"Oh, sorry, Sensei!"

* * *

_**Kyouya POV:**_

"Don't worry about it, Kyouya," Ouran's Chairman - a highly influential businessman, the _official_ head of the Suoh family (even if his mother did control everything from behind the scenes) and Tamaki's father - sat behind his desk, leaning forward with mild interest. "I understand completely. Your brief absence this morning shan't be recorded. Not that such a small thing would honestly matter, though." He smiled a Suoh-worthy smile. "Your father would be proud if he knew the reasons – how dedicated you are!"

"I thank you for the compliment, Sir." The youngest Ootori smiled back, although perhaps his was a little less genuine... "But I do not deserve such flattery."

The older man chuckled slightly. "If you insist. Now, why don't you go find that idiot son of mine? It's already half-way through lunch – I'm sure he's worried."

"Yes, of course, Sir. And thank you for your understanding." The boy then stood, bowing slightly in respect, before taking his leave.

* * *

_**Poland/Feliks POV:**_

The day so far had been more than a little strange. Renge and her group of friends, who had already accepted Feliks with open arms, had been a tad more friendly than usual. And, by 'a tad', he really meant 'an awful lot'. OK, so maybe Renge was more of her usual self – since her usual self _was_ enthusiastic and fangirly 24/7 – but still, it was highly embarrassing, and Feliks had found his number of 'likes' per sentence had been increasing rapidly, and that he had even stuttered over some of his words.

It was for this reason that, when they had all finished eating, he made his hurried excuses and went to call Liet. He would call in order to make sure he remembered about going to Japan's place after school finished – even though Poland had already told him that morning – and then try and keep him talking...maybe mention the Europe meeting? No, he didn't want to worry him. He just needed a little bit of comfort – or familiarity – after all the attention he had been getting at school. Was that so wrong?!

As he dialled the first few digits of Liet's number, and the mobile automatically suggested the rest, Poland suddenly realised that he had been spending an awful lot of time on his phone lately. It also struck him that, maybe, just maybe...he was getting just a little bit homesick? It was strange, now that he thought about it: finally, they were all together, with no walls, neither figurative nor literal to separate them – him and Liet, and Hungary, and Romania, and Estonia, and Latvia and...well, there really were too many to name, weren't there? And yet, there he was, halfway across the world. It just felt strange.

"Po-_Feliks_?"

"Yeah, it's me. Like, obviously."

"...Are you OK?" Clearly, Poland had just depressed himself. _Well done, Polska, well done!_

"Yeah, yeah. I'm, like, awesomely amazing"

"Well, that's certainly good to hear." Liet paused, for perhaps a little too long. "So, did you need me?"

"Uh, right, just checking that you, like, remembered about going over to Japan's place tonight?"

"Of course." Another pause, again slightly too long. "What's really wrong, Polska?"

"...I'll, like, tell you later, 'kay?" He likely wouldn't, but an argument now just wasn't worth it.

"Well, if you say so..." The conversation had turned awkward. So, Feliks chose to bring up a subject which had been niggling at the back of both their minds since that morning, whether he himself had let it show or not.

"...So, how did the Europe meeting go?"

To the blonde nation's surprise, Lithuania actually _laughed_ at that.

"Estonia gave me a call just now; everything's fine, as far he knows."

"And by 'fine', you mean...?" Poland couldn't help smiling at just how relieved his best friend sounded.

"Well, he said we were only discussed for three minutes, at the most, before lunch was served and everyone drank away their boredom. So, I really don't think they care. Well, I hope not, anyway..."

"Maybe they, like, bugged our phones!"

"Err, what?"

"You know, like, to listen in on us and stuff? That way they'd totally know that nothing was up!" Again, Liet laughed on the other end of the phone.

"Glad to know you're feeling better."

"Yeah, like, thanks, Liet. Guess I'll, like, talk to you later?"

"Of course." And, with that, they both said their farewells before getting back to their work, in one form or another.

* * *

_**Host Club POV:**_

"_Mommy!"_ Tamaki cried, embracing Kyouya like a small child would their, well, mother.

"Yes, yes, hello Tamaki."

"We thought you'd been kidnapped by ninja!"

"Uh, no, Boss...that was only you."

"But, Kyo-chan, where were you?"

"Yeah."

As the hosts bombarded the other boy with repetitive questions, Kyouya pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's not important. Now, do we plan to be closed all day? We didn't purchase seven sets of expensive Medieval armour for nothing, now did we?"

And so, the Host Club was to be reopened for its after-school activities.

"Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi found herself asking as the other hosts began their preparations. "Where were you, honestly?"

"...As I said before, it is honestly not important."

* * *

_**Poland/Feliks POV:**_

The rest of the day passed with relative ease, and more than minor amounts of stress. But, still, pass it did.

Poland wanted to get changed before he headed off to Japan's house. Harajuku would be his choice; red would be the colour of Liet's face as they made their way down the street, a billion fluffy, brightly dyed and layered skirts shimmying next to simple blue jeans and plain shirt.

They had to take two short bus journeys, with longer walks on either side, due to the sheer remoteness of Japan's Tokyo home. It wasn't a city home, that was for sure, but nestled somewhere in the more peaceful outskirts, just as Ouran was. Nevertheless, eventually, they had arrived.

Japan's main home was the epitome of tradition, as if it were straight from the pages of an old recorded folktale. Of course, Poland had been there quite a few times before, yet the sheer _differentness _between European and Asian architecture that seemed to be represented in this quaint little house never failed to amaze him. This wasn't an imposing brick manor meant to show wealth and superiority. No, it was a humble little home, made from wood and fire-hazard.

It was a nice change, and Poland approved. (Although his home was still tons better, in his modest opinion.)

They had to knock quite a few times before the old man in a much younger man's body answered. He wore his usual, simple blue-grey yukata, yet smiled happily when he saw the Polish man's outfit.

"_Konichiwa_," He greeted, his bow too formal for between friends. "Are you alright to be speaking in Japanese, or would you prefer me to adopt one of your two languages for the afternoon?"

Lithuania merely chuckled. "No, need. We must become more fluent in your language, after all."

"Oh, of course. Please do come in." Both Poland and Lithuania followed their fellow nation inside. Poland had sort of been hoping for a _kotatsu _but no such luck there. So what if it was the wrong season, _kotatsu-_s were awesome!

They each took their seats on an elaborately and intricately designed sofa. The TV was turned on, yet the screen was blank. This was probably gaming-mode for his television, and also likely the reason it had taken Japan so long to answer the door.

"So, like, yeah, we just, like, wanted to thank you and stuff..." Poland was bad with these sorts of conversations – in another person's house, sitting on their furniture, with little more to say other than two simple words: 'thank you'.

"Ah, it really is no problem at all." Before an awkward silence had the chance to sink in, the Asian man continued, "And I see you've already visited Shibuya, judging from your outfit?"

"Wah? This? Oh, no, no. I, like, got this from the Internet, back home. The postage was a little high but, like, I totally deserved a treat!"

"Of course." Japan covered his mouth with one hand as he chuckled lightly.

They made friendly small talk for a while, before Liet finally asked, "So, Japan, why did you invite us over today?"

Japan nodded, suddenly turning serious. "I suppose I should stop hesitating." He sighed, closing his eyes in the motion, "Well, I had been planning to be on a plane to Hong Kong right about now – uh, I already told you about the firework incident over the phone yesterday, Poland – but then something came up, which is the reason for my bringing forward our meeting. Nothing majorly important, but..."

"What is it?" Liet leaned forward in his seat subconsciously.

"It is a letter I received in the very early hours of this morning. Hand delivered. It is from a long-time friend of mine. Well, long time in human years, that is..."

"_Stop trying to be, like, so mysterious, Japan!_" Poland cried impatiently, his former embarrassment all but forgotten. "Just, like, get to the point or something!"

"Of course. Here it is." Japan got up and walked over to a small wooden cabinet near to the television – which housed far too many gaming consoles to be considered normal by most people's standards, it should be noted. The cabinet was likely designed for the job of storing letters as, from what Poland could see, it was crammed full of them, all plain and ordinary looking. And, indeed, to any normal person who might ever happen to read what was within, they would appear perfectly normal. But, to those in the know, they most certainly were not, as was evidenced by this particular one.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading! I'd really love a review - they make me super happy, as well as tell me where or if I've gone wrong, or done something well, which is really helpful! I changed POV a lot in this chapter, and I might have gone a little OOC at times as well? What do you guys think?

Thanks again for all the wonderful support I've been getting!

XD


	7. Omake, aru!

Hey! This is that Asia Family chapter I was talking about. It's super short, super cracky, quickly written, not much happens and it's probably completely nonsensical. You don't need to read this to understand the rest of the story; the only reason this chapter was even written is because I love this family and their awkward, slightly mess-up love for each other, and it basically wrote itself.

Because this is only an omake, I'll save all review thank yous for the next proper chapter, where they belong.

Oh, and, I had to look over some of the scenes for the first chapter to write this fic, and I just noticed that I had spelt Feliks' name 'Felix' without realising it a few times. Sorry about that!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Ouran or anything else mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

**I'm, Like, a High School Student Now!**

**Chapter ? – Omake, aru!**

**(Takes place during chapter one of the main story)**

_**Asia Family Mixed POV:**_

There comes a time in every country's life when they begin to wonder what, exactly, they have achieved. In China's case, he was not only one of the oldest – rumoured to be immortal – nations, but also a highly successful one. Yes, his cities tended to be a little, erm, _cloudy_ recently, and his government policies were continuously being called into question by those meddlesome Western nations, but nevertheless, he was a prominent and increasingly wealthy country. He had big plans.

Unfortunately, he also had a big family.

No, 'unfortunately' wasn't the right word. He liked big families, even if over-population forbade them to be a part of Chinese culture anymore. Yes, he liked big families...his was just that little bit..._different_. 'Special', even.

So, when China looked upon the faces of just a handful of his siblings – the only ones who could be bothered to catch the plane over of their own accord (well, Hong Kong and Macau didn't have that much of a choice really, but still...) to go assist their dear eldest brother in his time of need, he had mixed feelings. They wanted to help him out...

...Or they wanted something from him. Yeah, looking around the room at the nations that were present, that was probably it.

Japan, his first little brother. Was that a digital camera cord hanging out from his pocket?

South Korea. He was apparently the 'sane' twin, according to most of the world. As his elder sibling more than a country, China wasn't so sure either of them were completely sound of mind.

Taiwan. Didn't she hate him at the moment?! Why was she here? (Not that having his dear little sister present was at all a bad thing, but still!)

Hong Kong. Famous for night clubs, bright neon lights and a general sulky-teenager disposition. China knew _exactly_ who he blamed for that!

Macau. He looked as business-like as ever. He even wore a nice, well-pressed suit...He'd just spent the night gambling away the national budget in one of his casinos, hadn't he?

China pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. It was a good thing he was such a loving brother, aru!

"Thank you for flying out here, aru." He said simply. "Now, the reason that-"

"Hey, _Aniki_?" Korea interrupted, unabashed, "I smell dinner, don't I? _Yay~!_ I just knew you loved me, _da ze_! No wonder you said this was so urgent..."

"No, aru, I-"

"No need to be shy, _Aniki_! I'll gladly accept your food, no matter what it tastes like."

"Fine, fine. Do as you want. Now, aru-"

"So, when are you going to serve it?"

"...What?"

"The food you made because you love me, _da ze!_"

"_Ugh!_ Alright, aru. Go help yourself." Looked like China wasn't getting any lunch that day. "...And try not to burn yourself, aru." He muttered at Korea's back.

After a minute or two, the younger nation had returned, bowl in hand, tucking into the noodles which he then claimed to have been 'made in him'.

"Now, can we please get onto the point, aru?"

Taiwan and Japan were busy chatting happily with each other, the latter country slipping something which looked suspiciously like a memory stick in Hong Kong's direction. Taiwan then gave what he was sure she must have thought a discreet nod Hong's way. The boy then slid something else along the seat which they were perched on. An envelope. A check? Cash? _Did they seriously think he couldn't see them?!_

...China _really _didn't want to know what was on that memory stick. In fact, no, he hadn't even seen it.

China cleared his throat. When his siblings chose to ignore him, he tried again. Macau offered him some cough drops, and Taiwan made a comment about how he should 'really clean up his cities if it was making him so ill'.

"LISTEN TO ME, ARU!" He finally found himself yelling. One more from any of them, and they were so getting wok-ed! "I called you here for a very important reason, I'll have you know."

The five siblings each turned towards him then, whispering very loudly about how grouchy old men were. Taiwan called it 'Little Man Syndrome'. _Did she only come here to insult him?!_

"If you didn't want to hear what I had to say, aru, then why are you here?" China found himself asking, the exasperation startlingly apparent in his voice. To his greatest surprise, he got a straight answer, from none other than Hong Kong.

"Japan, like, collected some pics of the other nations for me, which I've, like, now collected. The next World Meeting's gonna be interesting, eh, Teacher?"

"Forget I asked, aru." Well, if they wouldn't let him explain why he had called them all over to his house so suddenly, then he would show them!

China disappeared from his living room, the sound of hurrying footsteps the only sign he'd ever been in the room.

After a short while, he returned, face more than slightly flushed from all that hurrying. _Gosh, he was old_, he could practically hear his siblings thinking with great disrespect.

"Come in, aru," He spoke towards the now partly open doorway, which led out into the hall. "No need to be shy, aru." China tugged the person on the opposite side of the door through into the living room, and into full view of his siblings' judging eyes.

"...Hey, Teacher?" Hong Kong's heavy brows were furrowed in confusion, "Who's that butch-looking bloke?"

"Ah, yes," Japan added, "And why is he wearing a Hello Kitty head...? You do understand the copyrights such a thing would breach, yes?"

"...That thing so wasn't made in Korea, _da ze_..." Said nation shivered.

"_That is not hello kitty!_" China now had his prized wok with him, and was shaking it angrily at the other personifications, "This is Shinatty-chan, and you will never understand our love!"

There were open mouths and bulging eyes from all around the spacious living-room.

"Have we perhaps heard you incorrectly?" Macau was the only one capable of audible speech, it seemed.

"Yes, you heard me perfectly well." China smiled, suddenly leaping into the butch guy's arms, "We're getting married! I asked you all here to ask for your blessing."

* * *

"_GAH!_" The personification of Japan awoke with a start. Never before had he had such a terrifying nightmare, _Kami_ help him!

That would teach him for falling asleep in the middle of the day. He wasn't an old man just _quite_ yet, after all.

The World Meeting was being held in America that time and, as always, regardless of the host country, nothing had gone well. No wonder his thoughts were in such disarray!

Suddenly, his phone began to ring, chiming out the melodic theme tune to that awesome new anime that had begun airing that summer. Looking at the Caller ID, he found Hong Kong's name lit up the screen. What could he want?

...Wait, that _was _all just a nightmare, right? China wasn't really... No... Most of his stuffed animal friends were Russia in a suit anyway and...no...

Japan found himself answering the phone in record time.

"Hong Kong, what is it?" The younger nation was clearly taken aback by this sudden, unfamiliar outburst from the Japanese man.

"Wha...? Oh, I, like, just wanted to tell you that your time's up."

"...Excuse me? I am sorry, but I'm afraid I don't quite understand."

"The pictures? Like, duh!" There was a sigh on the other end of the phone. "You were supposed to give them to me on a memory stick or, like, something. Don't tell me you forgot? Wow, there are so many old men in my family!" _Enough with the 'old' jokes already!_

"Look, Hong Kong, I honestly do not remember having agreed to such a thing..."

"No matter," The Chinese boy sounded nonchalant. That's how he sounded, at least. But, then again, didn't he always? "But you'd better be ready for explosive, technicoloured doom, 'kay?"

And that was that.

Around five minutes later, Japan received yet another call, this time from an unknown number. As soon as the familiar voice greeted him, however, he knew exactly who it was.

"Ah, konnichiwa, Poland-san." He answered calmly. Still, he couldn't quite understand why Hong Kong and now Poland were calling him... "I'm only staying a little way up the hall, so if you need to see me about anything-"

"Nah. It's, like, not that private." The Polish man answered lazily. "More like, I've got a totally unexpected question to ask you."

"Yes, of course. I'd be happy to answer your question, Poland-san." What could have come up in the short time between then and the meeting that Poland had to ask him about?

"I'm gonna be moving to Japan for a year." He said it so simply. But this wasn't a very simple issue now, was it?

"U-um, excuse me, Poland-san, but is that really possible…?" Japan was flustered. Well, why wouldn't he be? Poland was a country, just like him. What if he came to Japan and got into some kind of trouble? What would happen then? Poland could be kidnapped by yakuza, for all he knew!

"No worries. I've, like, already cleared it with my boss," Poland's Boss must have been mad! Why would they allow their precious country to go live in another for the next three-hundred-and-sixty-five days?! "And Lithuania's Boss – he's coming too, by the way." And Lithuania, too? Had the world lost their minds? (If they ever actually had them in the beginning, that is.) Why on Earth did they want him to screw up with two entire countries at a time?!

"Ah, I am very sorry to question you, Poland-san, but…why, exactly, are you planning on staying in Japan?" Key questions first, of course.

"Simple. You're gonna hook us up with a totally rad apartment near Ouran Academy, that well pricey school at your place and I'm, like, gonna be a new student there next term."

…

"Hey, Japan? You still there, Bro?"

..._How did they ever get permission for this?!_

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know it's random and silly, but I enjoyed writing it. If you didn't enjoy reading it, though, then I'm sorry about taking up your time! I hope I got the personalities OK, especially with China, who is one of my favourite characters! The next proper chapter is in the works and should be ready soon.

As always, reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!

XD


	8. Like, Flashbacks!

Hello again!

This chapter's kinda differently styled than the others, as the greater half consists of a flashback. Please do tell me what you think of that!

Big thank yous to **Architectoftheuniverse**, **chibi-unicorn-girl**, **zantetsuken Reverse** (x2) and **Guest **for reviewing and making me smile! XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Ouran or anything else mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

**I'm, Like, a High School Student Now!**

**Chapter 7 – Like, Flashbacks!**

_**Haruhi POV:**_

So, Feliks was biologically male?

Fujioka Haruhi was still struggling with this one. But as for the reason why she was struggling with it, she wasn't so sure. After all, she was biologically female, and no-one else bar the Hosts and the people who knew her before Ouran knew that. Well, and Feliks... Yes, he could tell her true gender – had said it was obvious, in fact – yet she hadn't felt so much as an inkling about him.

With a sigh, she made a decision: she would talk to Feliks about it tomorrow, before school started. (And in secret, so no twins allowed!) She wanted to know why he cross-dressed. Not that it was really any of her business, but she really wanted to know. He seemed perfectly comfy in his girl-clothes, yet he didn't seem anything less than content in his male ones. He really just didn't seem to care what he wore, as long as he looked 'totally cute' in it, apparently. Maybe they could find common ground through this; Haruhi herself didn't care what she wore. That didn't have anything to do with looking 'cute', though...

Tamaki was in his emo corner, growing mushrooms or something else which would match his ridiculous reaction. It was the end of the school day – the after-school Hosting activities were just about to begin – and the blonde idiot had only just found out about the whole Feliks-is-really-a-guy-OMG thing... And he wasn't taking it all that well. Something about 'Princess', 'Guy', 'So obvious, right?', 'Ugh, idiot!', 'I'm such a useless father!'

...Haruhi had given up trying to comfort him and his fragile pride long ago.

Kyouya, however, was in a very strange mood, indeed. Never before had he been so focused on his work, and he usually was _very_ focused. This worried the brunette no end; at least Tamaki's behaviour was normal. She'd already tried asking what was on the youngest Ootori's mind, however, and that hadn't exactly gone down well.

With a sigh, having stalled for time for long enough, Haruhi begrudgingly went to go put on her costume. (They were already late enough as it was.)

* * *

_**Poland/Feliks POV:**_

"But, Japan, I, like, don't understand..."

"Really? I felt that explained this dire situation all quite well..."

"The kanji's, like, way too fancy looking – I don't understand a thing!" That was a half lie: he didn't understand anything, yet the writing was only partly to blame.

The three nations sat in the small, traditional living room, somewhere (but God only knows where) in the Tokyo suburbs. It was quiet there, peaceful. The silence just then, however, was heavy and spiked with confusion.

"I second that." Lithuania pressed his lips together in a tight line, "But not only the writing, the... Japan, with all respect, would you please enlighten us as to what's going on here. I can only vaguely understand the characters but, from what I can read..."

Liet looked...scared, Poland suddenly realised. And he knew why. Yes, he could make out the basics. And the basics were:

'_**My old friend, Honda,**_

_**There are more of your**_(something)_**, aren't there?**_

_**Obvious**_(Poland couldn't make out the full sentence)

(Something, something...) _**to pretend.**_

_**People have noticed**_(?) _**Constant, foolish mistakes have been**_(...something)

_**I suggest you correct **_(wait, _what_ did that say?)_**'**_

_Crap!_ That was all Poland could think. Did someone know about Japan? Sure, many humans had found out about the personifications over the years. If they weren't qualified – that is to say, if they were _not_ of high political or social standing – then they were promptly and unceremoniously dealt with. If they were, however, strong relations could be built. Strong relationships between a basically immortal country and an only too mortal human were never good, whether these relationships were friendship or something more. France had proved this point perfectly with his love for Jeanne. Tragic, really.

So, anyway, Japan had this old, human friend.

"Explain this, please, Japan." Lithuania had gathered his hands into his lap and was staring down at them as if they were suddenly the most interesting things in the world. "If we have caused you any trouble, then we'll leave, honestly. We've received a warning, from one of your politicians, I'm guessing? We'd really hate to overstay our welcome!"

Even though it hadn't yet been a single week, it appeared they really were overstaying their welcome. Though, something was still odd here. After all, those who were qualified to be told about the existence of personifications were told about _all_ of them. That line: _**'There are more of your...'**_ It was as if they knew...yet they didn't know. It was almost as if... They'd guessed? Was that it?

"No, of course not – you are welcome here for as long as you'd like." The Eastern nation sighed, before saying, "Very well; please, allow me to explain. Ah, but first, I think you should take a look at this."

With great ceremony, Japan removed from the letter's envelope a few folded sheets of paper. Even before the Asian nation had unfolded them, it was clear that images were printed on one side of each sheet, as the light streaming in through the nearby window rendered the pages translucent.

When Japan did finally unfold and present the bits of paper to the two European nations, they both let out tiny, barely audible gasps.

There were barely a handful of photographs, yet every single one of them held far more than a thousand words.

In each picture, Poland stood, never the centre of attention, but always there. His clothes changed style – and, due to the age of the photographs, he was always in either black and white or sepia tones – as did his hair, yet _he_ never changed. In one, he wore a military uniform, in another, a smart business suit, and so on and so forth, his expression always just so..._Poland_.

"Poland. Feliks. Blonde." Japan's tone was his usual serious politeness, his true emotions impossible to make out, "If you type these words, written in Polish, into any search engine, these are what you can find. You would be searching for a while, though, but they are there."

"But, like, I..." Feliks cut himself off. He understood barely anything and he hated it!

"Feliks, spelt as it is, is a very uncommon name in this day and age, isn't it?" This was Lithuania. "And these pictures, well, they are old, but, well, not nearly old enough to have been taken when the name 'Feliks' was commonplace." Poland's mind was still refusing to accept the situation.

"So, like, someone's managed to find pictures of a blonde Feliks? So what? What's, like, so weird about being blonde and Polish?"

Japan was the one who answered, "Nothing at all, Poland-san. We all have photos like these floating around somewhere. However much we try, they turn up. It is for this reason that any full human name we have used has a block on it. And anyone found searching for them is recorded and monitored. However, you cannot put a block on a single name, given or family."

Liet continued, "Łukasiewicz – you've changed your family name over the years, right? Yet Feliks..."

"_That name has meaning!_" Poland's words were harsh. He didn't need to be lectured by those two. Many nations had uncommon, old-fashioned names. This could have happened to anyone.

_They'd only been in Japan for, like, three days – Poland was trying to prove a point to Lithuania about his undefeatablity (was that a word?) here! Ugh! This was so not fair!_

"So," Poland began again, a little more calmly this time, "This old friend of yours can, like, use a computer. Well done to him. He's just proven that, like, my family all look epically and cutely similar and we, like, like to name our son's 'Feliks'. What's the old geezer's point?"

"No. My old friend was not the one who managed to find these pictures. It was his teenage son."

"Oh..." Wait, even kids could find such top secret images these days. What was up with that?!

"And this old friend," Liet brought the conversation back on track, "Does he know about our kind?"

"Ah," Japan exhaled delicately, "Now that may take some explaining."

"We, like, have the time." Feliks had his sass-face on.

* * *

_**Forty-Four Years Ago (Japan, First Person):**_

**I have long since watched over that family. Many years ago, I made a promise with one of Yoshio's great-grandfathers...but, well, you don't need to know about that. His family had been quite high up in society for quite some time, yet never high enough to know the truth about our people. They merely knew me as 'one of the Honda family'; each new generation, I posed as the eldest son. They never knew me as 'Kiku', and so this lasted for more years than I care to admit. **

'**The Honda family' changed their vocation quite a few times, though usually tended towards military affairs, as would make sense. My old friend – this Yoshio I have already mentioned – his family specialise in the medical business and, thus, a business deal was struck on...I forget the date exactly, yet I remember the year: 1969. Spring, to be exact. I made this deal with Yoshio's father, on the behalf of my Boss at that time; the boy was just ten years old, and so had no official part in the contract.**

**That morning, I recall, the sakura blossoms were particularly beautiful. It was for that reason that I chose to walk half the way. I was well aware that the clothes I wore were old-fashioned for the age, and would likely draw attention, but I myself am old-fashioned and so chose to ignore this.**

**The head the family during that year – this family, they are called Ootori, by the way – was a quiet, reserved man. He hadn't any siblings or trusted cousins and so was the only possible heir, though it was obvious just how unsuited he was to the role. His wife, however, was a rather dominating woman and so it was also rather obvious who truly made the decisions. Ah, but I am losing myself in my memories.**

**I was first greeted respectfully by the serving folk at the door, then led further into the building by someone who I have long since forgotten the face of. I was taken to a large, lounge-type area, very modern for the time, yet very cluttered and yet simple if I think back now. I was then greeted by the family head – that shy, unassuming little man – who introduced me to his family: his wife, two daughters and one son. Both daughters were older than the boy but, in those day, girls didn't inherit businesses, so I was already certain who would succeed the current head.**

**...But, again, I am boring you with such details, and so again I must apologise.**

**But that last detail is important as, because this boy was to be the next leader of the Ootori group, he was allowed to witness the business deal between our families – close and comfortable with each other as they were. The family head at that time promised that, if anything of a more undisclosed nature was to be discussed, the boy would be told to leave the room immediately, and that would be that.**

**I can't remember why it was exactly, but the Ootori leader – who's name has still not reappeared in my mind, so little I truly had to do with him – had to leave the room at one point, thus leaving the young Yoshio and I alone together. Expecting the boy to be as awkward as his father, you can imagine my surprise as he turned to me with a polite bow of the head and introduced himself as Ootori Yoshio, the next head of the family.**

"**Oh, I am well aware of that, Yoshio-san," I too was polite with the boy, "And you may call me Honda-san."**

"**You do not have a given name?" The boy was still young and so curiosity out-weighed formality.**

"**I do." Thinking back to the promise I had once made with this child's ancestor, I chose not to supply him with that knowledge and instead changed the subject. "How old are you, Yoshio-san? Your father clearly trusts you well regardless of your youth if he faith in you to sit in on our meeting."**

"**I thank you for the compliment." Again, a small bow of the head. Had the child been warned not to upset me, I wondered? "And I have just turned ten."**

"**Really? I cannot remember when I was so young."**

"**With all respect, Honda-san," The boy's eyes were still wide with that same curiosity, "You barely look half my father's age, though you dress its double." At that, I let out a laugh. The boy was young, as I have mentioned enough times already, and thus unguarded – positively transparent compared to all the stiff old men I was so used to dealing with. I had never really spoken with children outside of my own family – and our relationships were difficult to say the least back then, with obvious reason – since I was a young boy (in human years, that is) myself. And, I remember thinking, it was refreshing.**

"**Well," I replied, "Now it is my turn to thank you for the compliment." I sensed the mood and decided things would get awkward very quickly if I did not speak up once more, and so I said, "As I was saying, your father certainly trusts you. You must look up to him a lot."**

**The boy was silent, so I softened my expression, showing him I meant no harm.**

"**My father is my father." Yoshio said simply.**

"**Please, go on. I wish to hear what you have to say." Now I was curious. "Whatever it is, today's business deal has already been signed – you shan't affect it."**

"**My father is an intelligent and just man." The boy was clearly not used to voicing such opinions which was something that I, as a once blunt, often tactless young nation, found rather difficult to understand. "...He is just not very...strong. Of character, that is."**

"**And you find this shameful?"**

"**Not shameful exactly. I just refuse to be moulded into a man such as he. He has no...ambition." The child suddenly seemed to remember who exactly he was talking to and quickly turned away.**

"**Do not worry," I tried to reassure, "I was merely curious."**

**And that was the first day I met Ootori Yoshio.**

* * *

_**Thirty-Eight Years Ago:**_

**My old friend – although I never thought of him as such back then – was sixteen years of age the next time I saw him. It was during tea one particularly harsh winter when the family head at that time had invited me to discuss certain aspects regarding deal we had made six years prior that the now young man appeared by his father's side. Yoshio must have remembered me, as his eyes widened a fraction when he saw me sipping tea next to the man he had somewhat insulted when he was still just a boy.**

**The family head, his wife, his two daughters – the latter I had never truly spoken with – and I talked for quite a while, but that is not the point to this story, so I shall fast forward a little, so to speak.**

**At the first opportunity I had, I went to speak with Yoshio on his own. This was because I had seen just how worried the child had looked to see me with his father. He must have been so ashamed of the words he could barely remember uttering, yet knew he did, that I just had try and reassure him.**

"**Are you doing well, Yoshio-san?" I asked with a friendly curve of my lips.**

"**Yes. Thank you very much for asking." His words were far more stiff now, but I liked the steel behind him. You don't hear that sort of thing very often these days.**

"**...And your father? I do hope your relationship has improved." I hurriedly added, "Oh, I am speaking only as a close family friend, you should know."**

"**He is the same as ever, thank you for asking." A simple answer, yet an obvious one. The youngest Ootori still had little faith in the patriarch.**

"**Ah, so he is healthy and fit? That is all that matters, especially in a medical family such as yourselves."**

**That was all I said to the boy that day on such matters. Later on, he commented yet again on just how young I looked and I made a mental note to streak my hair with grey or some such for our meetings when he himself was the family head.**

_**Thirty-Six Years Ago:**_

**My old friend – though I still did not think of him as such at that time – was eighteen years of age the next time I properly met with him. This was the visit that changed my opinion on him from the strange, mildly rebellious little boy to a trusted acquaintance.**

**The Man Whose Name Has Deserted me had called me to his house as the 'eldest Honda son' to invite me, as old friend, to the wedding of his son. (I had already attended both the weddings of his daughters, and even his own, though he didn't know it, but these details are not important just now.) The son would inherit the title as family head when his father was no longer fit to work, so marriage had no time constraints, truly.**

**I did not want young Yoshio to think me nothing more than that strange, slightly too young man who knew too much about his opinion of his spineless father, and so I chose to speak with him about matters regarding his soon to be marriage.**

"**So, Yoshio-san, I have heard you are to marry the eldest daughter of a highly distinguished family." My expression was what I hoped to be open and sincere.**

"**That is correct. Fumiko, that is her name." Came his emotionless answer.**

"**Yes, I have met her. A very beautiful woman, if I may say so." The once unguarded, honest boy had become so very guarded, it appeared.**

"**Yes. Indeed she is."**

"**Yes? Do you wish to say something else?" And so, yet again, I became the outsider who could keep opinions a secret.**

"**...Well, she **_**is**_** beautiful, yes...But that is all she is. She has no..." He paused, likely deciding whether or not to proceed "...not much else. No personality. No intelligence. Not even her health." Another pause, "Only money. And no family fit to inherit it."**

**I must say this again, but I met with this family many times, and discussed many things with all its members, and so am merely offering a brief summary here. Young Yoshio-san had seen and greeted me far more times than twice, and so was far more comfortable with this Honda's presence than I may have suggested.**

**I attended Yoshio's wedding. I personally took birth gifts to each of his children – they came much later, likely after much pestering from his mother; the wedded couple were near perfect strangers to each other. (Then again, they did have four children, so I guess they must have been at least a little close... Ah, no, please excuse me!) And so, for many years, I listened to his concerns as the impartial outsider I was.**

**The point I am trying to get across is that I have constantly been in Yoshio's life. And yes, he even knows my personal name is Kiku. I watched over this particular Ootori descendent for one reason: my promise to his ancestor, which you still do not need to know the details of. I worried for how the weak-willed father would effect the son. And now I see the results reflected in Yoshio's own children's strong natures, though I have never got to know any of them personally. In short, yes, this old acquaintance knows about my long life – I had no choice in his finding out. However, these children of his do not. And, as I've just mentioned, they are very strong willed, especially the youngest, who was the one to find these photographs. That is why he must be worried.**

* * *

_**Poland/Feliks POV:**_

...And Japan had said that _that_ was all explained within that tiny little letter? Just how good _was_ he at reading the situation?!

But, that name...Ootori...Feliks knew it, yet he wasn't quite sure where from...

* * *

So, how was it?

I had to make up a lot of details for the mini Ootori biography, including the age. Does fifty-four sound feasible? I got the name Yoshio from the Wiki, so I'm guessing that's right? What about Japan? Have I got his personality OK? Basically, if the flashback sounds unrealistic or unlikely, or anything, then please do say.

As always, reviews are awesome, and thanks again for staying with this story thus far, and I hope you stay a little longer, too!

XD


End file.
